Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: Written during Christmas. Kagome and Inuyasha meet again nine years after college and Inuyasha isn't exactly the same. He doesn't love Christmas like he did back then, so Kagome does everything she can to remind him why he loved it to begin with. For twelve days she leaves him a Secret Santa gift- the fun has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy!

-IK-

"Thank you for shopping with us. See you next year!" Kagome smiled as she bid the final customer goodbye. Turning, she noticed her co-worker sitting on the counter. "Inuyasha, aren't you suppose to be stocking the shelves before we close?"

He huffed. "I'll get to it, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she tucked a strand of raven hair behind her right ear. "Sure." She sighed as she leaned against the counter, Inuyasha had removed himself from the counter and was stocking the shelves- very unhappily- and mumbling to himself.

Tuning him out, she thought about her family, who were waiting patiently on her arrival for Christmas Eve, and all the things she had gotten them. She couldn't wait to give her brother his gift- a new video game he was dying to have- her twin sister was finally going to get that cell phone case she'd been dying to have and her cousin was receiving a new set of headphones that were bluetooth compatible- she'd thought of getting him a lump of coal since he was a womanizing moron, but she loved him none the less-. Now, her mother was the most important of the three.

Kagome bought her a new ornament she had specially made for her. Kagome smiled as she thought of her mother. The woman was the greatest mother in the world- according to Souta, Kikyou and herself- and she happen to collect ornaments. Sadly, her grandfather had passed at the beginning of the year from old age, and it was the first Christmas without him.

She never heard Inuyasha call her name, until his clawed hand was waving in her face. "Wait, what?"

"I said, I'm finished. We can go now. Come on wench! I need to get home before the snow starts." He was already throwing on his coat and shouldering his bag before she registered what he had said.

"Oh! Right!" Kagome flew around the counter, grabbing her coat and scarf, making sure to bundle up tightly, as Inuyasha closed down the bookstore and turned out the lights. "Ready!" She chirped, opening the door. Kagome noticed that he wasn't wearing a hat as his silver hair flew around his shoulders and the adorable ears he sported pinned down against his skull. Smiling, Kagome opened her bag and pulled out a red, wool hat. "Inuyasha, bend down."

The half-demon cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Popping a hand on her hip, she gave him her best _do as I say_ look. With a huff and a roll of his golden eyes, Inuyasha consented and bent down to her level. "Thank you." Kagome whispered as she pulled the wool hat over his head. "You have got to be the tallest guy I have ever met."

Blushing, Inuyasha scoffed. "Feh. Maybe yer just the shortest woman I have ever met." Once her delicate hand smacked his arm, he grinned. "Let's go. It's fucking cold out here."

"Crude." Kagome pulled out her keys and opened her car door. "See you next year, Inuyasha and Merry Christmas."

"You too, wench."

Kagome smiled and hopped in, but when she tried to start her car, her smile faded. The car wouldn't turn over. "What?! Oh, don't do this to me!" She hissed. After several failed attempts, Kagome screamed in frustration and slammed her head against the steering wheel. Two soft knocks against her window, scared the poor girl half to death. "Dang it! Inuyasha, you scared me."

"Everything okay?" He moved back to let her exit the vehicle.

"No, car won't start. I have no way of getting home!"

"I'll drive ya, stupid. Don't start crying!"

Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Sure. Hope in."

With a happy squeal, Kagome hopped in his truck and buckled up.

-IK-

" _And other news, all traffic has come to a complete stop due to the blizzard rolling in. All highways are going to be impassible until further notice."_

"Oh my god! Not now! I wanted to be home before this happened." Kagome groaned. "My mother and brother are expecting me for Christmas. I don't think I have ever missed Christmas Eve with them."

"Calm down, wench. I guess now I can give you your present." Inuyasha grinned as her brown eyes widened.

"Really? What is it?"

"I have just decided to give you the best Christmas ever. Next exit, we start!"

Kagome smiled. "That's sweet, thank you."

Once off the highway and on the back roads, Inuyasha pulled over near a park. He hopped out and bounded through the snow. Kagome looked confused, but she followed suit. They stood in the middle of the falling snow and before she could ask what he was doing, Inuyasha began to pack the snow in a large, white ball. "I'm not going to build it myself. Start packin'!"

Kagome giggled. "Sure thing, Captain."

The two spent the better part of twenty minutes making the world's most lopsided snowman known to man. "Er, well-"

"He's wonderful." Kagome looked to Inuyasha with the brightest smile and Inuyasha blushed at how beautiful she looked in that moment. "Let's take a picture!" She pulled out her cell and grabbed Inuyasha by the scarf and hauled him in front of the camera. Standing next to their creation, Kagome said smile, before she clicked the button. Once the photo loaded, she backed away. "I love it."

Inuyasha grinned. "One more. Just a selfie though." Kagome lifted an eyebrow, but moved in anyway. Wrapping an arm around each other, Kagome leaned in a bit closer than before and smiled. The phoned clicked and they looked at one another. Both noses donned red and cheeks scarlet red, Inuyasha found he wanted to kiss her. Shaking his head, he stepped away. "Uh, send that to me." He mumbled.

Kagome smiled. "Sure thing." She sent him the photo. "So, Inuyasha. What does your family do for Christmas?"

He laughed. "My mother loves Christmas. She decorates the whole house in tinsel and garland. The tree is at least seven foot tall, and she always needs help decorating it because she's about as tall as you. She cooks a meal that could feed an army when it's actually only my father, her, me, my brother, his wife and my niece Rin. We don't have a large family, but the way she acts, we do. My mother, Izayoi, she collects snow globes. There's this one snow globe- it has a raven-haired angel in it- that is as old as time." He smiled at the mention of his mother's hobby. "It's an antique and she can't find it anywhere. I was gonna find it for her and give it as her present, but I can't find the damn thing either."

Kagome giggled. "That's so sweet, Inuyasha. It's the thought that counts."

"Keh. Yeah, but she deserves it. She's the most important person in my life, well her and my niece. I love that little girl." His eyes sparkled as he spoke of his family. Kagome found it enduring. "Anyway, we need to go. I have more for us to do!"

Kagome laughed. "Let's do it!"

After that, the two went on an amazing adventure together doing everything one could do for Christmas. Soon, he was pulling his red truck into her driveway. "Well, here we are."

"Yeah." She whispered as she looked at the house decorated in multi-colored lights. "I guess this is it?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll see ya after the new year. You can text me all you want until we go back to classes in January." He hopped out to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She gathered her things and turned around. "You can come in if you like."

He shook his head. "Nah, gotta get home to my own family. My mother is very strict about family time, since I came to stay on campus she wants me home as often as possible."

Nodding in understanding, she walked up the steps. Kagome turned to say goodbye. "Thank you again. This has been the best Christmas."

"It's number one in my book." He grinned. "See ya next year, Kagome. Don't forget to text me." He made to get in his truck. "Merry Christmas, wench."

"Merry Christmas, dog-boy." She grinned.

As he drove away, Kagome could only think about how bad she wanted him to kiss her goodnight.

She had no idea that would be the last time she saw him for nine long years.

-IK-

 _Nine Years Later_

"You want me to do what now?" Twenty-eight year old Kagome Higurashi asked from her seat at her desk.

"I want you to write an article on the new company buying out the Gazette."

Kagome eyed the man standing before her- his black hair hanging down to his shoulders and his violet eyes dancing with excitement. "Kagome, come on. It'll be great for us. We could actually keep our jobs."

She sighed. "Fine Miroku. I'll do it." She stood. "But this is a waste of time."

"Best cousin ever." Gathering her laptop, she set off to research the new company building down the block. " _Tashio Enterprises_? What kind of name is that for a newspaper." As she reached for the door, someone bumped into her causing her to fall back on her backside. "Ow! Watch where you're goi-" Her brown eyes widened.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry." Reaching down, he helped her to her feet.

"It's you." She whispered.

"It's me- wait, it's you." He pointed with a clawed finger, his golden eyes widening. "Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha. It's been awhile. You look different." Reaching up to touch his ears. "You cut off your hair."

"Yeah." He coughed, leaning away from her touch. "It was beginning to bother the hell outta me." He turned to open the door. "You coming?"

She nodded and followed him in. "You work here?"

Inuyasha let loose a bellowing laugh, causing Kagome to step back in shock. "Sorry, wench. I guess you could say I work here, I am part owner."

"Mr. Tashio, welcome back." A woman with long brown hair and glasses spoke. She was quite beautiful even with her intimidating glare she was sending to the gorgeous half-demon.

"Good morning, Sango. Wipe that scowl off your face."

As Kagome listened to the two bicker, she followed them to the top floor. As if just noticing her presence, Sango turned to assess her. "Excuse me, you are-"

"Oh, sorry. Kagome Higurashi." She held out her hand.

The woman smiled. "Sango Takana. Inuyasha's personal assistant. Nice to meet you, Kagome. May I ask why you're here?"

"I work for the Shikon Gazette. I'm here to interview the owner- in this case- Inuyasha."

His ears twitched in her direction. "Uh, no thanks."

Sango smacked him. "Yes. It's good publicity. His office it that way. Go." Sango scolded Inuyasha.

"Keh. Fine. This way, wench."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"And why would I do that?" He smirked.

"Because my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me."

"I know your name we-" She glared. "- _Ka-Go-Me_."

Smiling, she made her way into his office, only to stop in her tracks. "Um, where is all your Christmas decorations? The whole office is decked out and I feel like i just walked into a parallel universe." Inuyasha said nothing as he sat down behind his large desk. "Didn't you say your mother loved Christmas so much that she decorated the whole house in tinsel and garland? I figured you'd have this place dec-"

"Ain't there a reason you're hear Mrs. Higurashi?" He snapped rudely.

"It's Miss, and yes." Pulling out her laptop with a slightly hurt expression, she got to work on interviewing Inuyasha Tashio.

-IK-

"I'm telling you, it's like he's the Grinch." Kagome flopped on her couch as her best friend popped a bowl of popcorn. "He use to love Christmas. He told me he didn't celebrate anymore. He never said why."

"Kagome. You're over thinking this." Kikyou plopped beside her and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"You are such a mess." Kagome giggled, taking a handful herself.

Kikyou didn't even attempt to comment as she chewed her popcorn.

"I just wish we could go back to that Christmas Eve nine years ago and have a great time."

"You mean that adventure you spoke so highly about?"

"Yeah. We did everything from building a snowman, making snow angels, snowball fights, sledding, taking a carriage ride to meet Santa. It was the best Christmas Eve, ever."

Kikyou hugged her sister. "I know. If only you could remind him of the fun you two ha-"

"That's it!" Kagome squealed as Kikyou shot back in surprise. "I'll become his secret santa! I'll send him a gift a day reminding him of the spirit he use to have. It'll be perfect."

"Won't he know it's you though?"

"I'll be discreet." Kagome shot up from the couch and took off to grab her coat and shoes. "I'll be back."

"Okay-" Kikyou was still shocked as her sister flew out the door.

Kagome ran down the block to a crafts store to gather a ton of glitter, stickers, markers, construction paper and boxes. She just knew this would work. With a giddy dance, Kagome made her way to the check out line.

Kagome knew she could bring back Inuyasha's Christmas Spirit. She only wished she knew why he turned into a Grinch. _Oh well._ She shrugged, paid for her things, and made her way home. She had a lot to do.

-IK-

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Sango-" He stopped in the doorway to assess her attire. "Um. What the fuck is that?"

Sending an icy glare at her boss, Sango huffed. "It's a Christmas sweater, you moron."

"Yeah, but why the hell is the reindeer's head missing?"

"I'm wearing antlers." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And-"

"I'm the reindeer's head."

Inuyasha stood there staring for a moment. "I don't get it."

"Shut up. You have a package." Sango walked to his desk and handed him a small red parcel. "It came this morning, addressed to you. You've been in town for less than two days and already women are flocking to you huh?" She grinned.

"Keh. Whatever." He took the package and opened it quickly. Inside was a red box with a beautiful, handmade-paper snowman on the top.

"Beautiful. Someone did excellent work on this."

"Someone has too much time on their hands." He opened the box to find a note and a carrot. "What the fuck?" He put down the carrot and picked up the note.

 _On the first day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee:_

 _Enough winter flakes_

 _Two or three spheres are your goal_

 _You can make this friend_

 _With a scarf, carrot and some coal_.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha looked from Sango to the small, stock paper. "What am I suppose to do with a carrot and a riddle?"

Sango plucked the note from him, her brown eyes scanning the neat handwriting. "It's a riddle."

"I know that, Sango. I don't pay you to tell me what I already know."

She smacked him lightly. "Shut up. Who do you think it's from?"

"No idea, but I don't care." He dropped the package in the trash. "Forget it. What time is my meeting?"

"In thirty minutes." She picked up the discarded package and snuck out to her desk, leaving Inuyasha to brood in his office.

"Who wants me to build a snowman?" He mumbled, looking out towards the city. "It's a fucking waste of time." With that, he discarded the thought.

-IK-

Kagome jumped when Miroku slammed a hand down on her desk that afternoon. "What the heck, Miro?!"

"I have a new story for you. Open your email."

Kagome looked confused before doing as commanded. "Um, okay. It says, Inuyasha Tashio has a secret santa." Kagome's eyes bugged out. "Oh."

"I want you to follow up on this and give me a story." Miroku's eyes shined with glee. "This will put us on the top! We'll definitely keep our jobs now."

Kagome shook her head. "No."

"Yes. Or else."

She glared at Miroku. "You're lucky you're my boss."

"Damn right."

Kagome groaned as she made her way back to Tashio Enterprises. "Inuyasha. Can I come in?"

He motioned her in as he finished his phone conversation. Hanging up, he turned to her. "Kagome. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"My story has changed. Now I am looking into your Secret Santa."

He held up a hand. "Nope. No way. Natta. I pass."

Kagome smiled. "Okay. Fine wi-"

"Oh ho ho! Yes you will, Mister." Sango appeared out of nowhere it seemed, startling them.

"I said-"

"It's good publicity, so do it."

"You know, you and my boss- er, my cousin- would be perfect for each other." Kagome mumbled.

Raising a perfect eyebrow, Sango chose to ignore the comment and glared at Inuyasha until he relented. "Fine!" Satisfied, Sango left with a nod. "I received this gift this morning." He handed her the note.

"Oh, okay. Well, no better way to start a story than to get involved. Come on! Let's go."

"You wanna build a snowman?" Inuyasha asked as he stood.

"Yes. Now, let's go."

Shrugging his shoulders, he gathered his things and followed her. Christmas wasn't his favorite time of year anymore, but seeing her eyes light up like that, he figured- hell, why not?

They stopped in a small park and built their very lopsided and disproportion snowman. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha wrapped a red scarf around the neck. "It looks funny." She commented.

"Yeah. It does. Would you like to do the honors?" He held up the carrot to her.

"Of course." Taking the vegetable, she stuck it right in the center- although she stuck it in too far and it ended up only the tip showed.

Inuyasha laughed. "Well, okay then. It looks nice."

Giggling around her words, Kagome reached for it. "It looks like a little baby unicorn nose." Inuyasha burst out laughing. "I need a picture for the paper."

He sighed. "Only if you're in it too." Shaking her head did no good. "Fine, no picture."

"Okay, okay. Geeze you're mean." She stood next to the snowman with him and snapped a couple photos. As they stepped away, he gripped her wrist. "Wha-"

"Now, just you and me." She blushed, and held up the camera. "Okay, say snowman!" They took the picture and when they looked at each other at the same time, Inuyasha had the urge to kiss her again. _Deja Vu._ He blushed and stepped back. Kagome was beautiful, but he had no right to kiss her.

Kagome smiled. "This is perfect."

He nodded. "Well, I guess so."

"Did you feel the magic?"

"What magic?" Golden eyes locked with hazel.

"Christmas magic!"

He scoffed. "I don't kn-" Her eyes sparkled and he had to advert his gaze. "-fine. Yes, I felt the Christmas magic. Happy?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Very. It's getting late. Let's head back."

Inuyasha commented no further as he followed her to his truck. His only thought was, how glad he was that he met Kagome Higurashi again. He made a note to see her again the following day.

Only he had no idea that she had already planned on it. His Secret Santa gift was waiting on her table at home. Inuyasha was in for a big surprise.

She only hoped this idea of hers worked.

 _I will help you get the joy of Christmas back, Inuyasha. Wait and see._

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day two has in store for out favorite couple!


	2. Chapter 2

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Two December 13, 2016:

-IK-

Kagome bounded down the stairs to find Kikyou sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. She slid a mug in the shape of a snowman across the table towards Kagome. "Freshly brewed."

Smiling, Kagome took the offered mug and sat beside her sister. She eyed the box she was in the process making for the third gift. "I hope he likes the one I sent today." Taking a sip of the hot, peppermint mocha flavored coffee, she sat back with a content sigh.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yes. He said he felt the magic of Christmas. I hope he wasn't lying."

Kikyou poked her sister in the cheek. "Oh stuff it. He wasn't lying. Now, get ready to go. Miroku called earlier and said he wants you to head straight to Inuyasha's office to write your second piece. Apparently, the article you wrote yesterday was brilliant and Inuyasha's assistant went by to see him to tell him fan mail for this secret santa is pouring in."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she grinned. "I knew it. I'm not only pretty, but I am smart too!"

Rolling her brown eyes, Kikyou smacked her sister upside the head softly. "Conceited much?"

With a sly smirk, Kagome stood and made her way to the front door. It was time to see the Grinch himself.

"Have fun!" Kikyou shouted as her twin flew out the door and into the snow.

-IK-

Inuyasha groaned as he sat back in his office chair and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru was a real hassle this time of year. Kagura wanted to make dinner, Rin wanted to go Christmas shopping with her favorite uncle- her only uncle-, and Sesshomaru was the wrangler of the holidays. He made sure everyone was where they needed to be on Christmas Eve. "Ugh, don't make me. I won't go. I will _not_ go this year!"

A small _thud_ brought him out of his self, pity party and he locked gazes with his assistant. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Sango. Another one?" He whined. " _Why_?!"

"Apparently the mystery sender is doing a full twelve days of Christmas."

He grunted and took the small parcel. "I made a snowman yesterday. Wasn't that enough Christmas cheer or spirit or _whatever_ -" Opening the brown paper package, a small red box- like the one the day before- greeted him. However, on this handmade box was a tree made of green stock paper and covered in different types of gems. "Too much time on their hands." He muttered.

"Well? What's in it this time?"

Inuyasha opened the box and picked up the handwritten note. Beneath the note was a small piece of a Douglas Fir. "Douglas Fir? Oh _no_ -"

 _On the second day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee:_

 _People go round and round me_

 _Adding some lights on a string._

 _And later underneath me_

 _They place the gifts that they bring._

 _Merry Christmas, your Secret Santa_

"A tree? Well, I guess you could use some decorations in the office."

"I don't want decorations or a tree-"

 _Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Good morning."

Both occupants in the office turned their eyes to see Kagome standing in the doorway. "Ah, Kagome. That piece you did yesterday was wonderful. Thank you." Sango said as she picked up the package Inuyasha discarded and left the office.

"You're welcome." Kagome said as Sango left the room. She turned back to see Inuyasha. "Good morning."

"Morning. Here to see what I got today?" He stood from his desk to stand before her.

"Yes. People love the way your reacting to your Secret Santa. I think the company can benefit from this."

"Feh. Yeah. Glad someone is enjoying it. My brother thinks that this means I'll be joining them this year."

Kagome smiled. "Are you?"

"Nope. I don't wanna be harassed."

"What about your mo-"

"Let's go." The half-demon grabbed his coat. "My secret santa wants me to get a tree."

"A tree? A Christmas?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh that sounds fun! Where will yo put it?"

"In here or home. Who knows."

"Do you have one at home?" Kagome asked as she followed him down to the first floor.

"No." A moment of silence sat between them. "Plus, if I did, my dog would probably just eat it or something."

"Oh, okay."

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the smile fade from her face. "But, if it would be easier, I guess I can put it up at home instead." When her smile returned, Inuyasha couldn't help the blush that surfaced on his cheeks.

"Well, where do we go about getting this tree?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess that huge tree lot down the block?"

Her brown eyes narrowed with a glare. "Sarcasm does not suit you, mister."

With a grin, Inuyasha's only reply was _keh_.

-IK-

The tree lot was indeed large- Inuyasha wasn't kidding- and Kagome had no idea where to start. "So, what type of tree are you thinking about getting?"

"I have a suggestion." Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to the voice. It was a pretty, raven-haired woman dressed in a santa dress with the matching hat and black boots. Her hair was cut short and framed her porcelain skin face.

 _Oh God not Yura._ Kagome thought with disdain.

"Kagome Higurashi. My, my. What are you doing with Inuyasha?"

The said man raised a dark brow. "Do I know you?"

"Not exactly." She smirked. "I'm Yura Yamaguchi. I own this tree lot. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He purposely avoided the hand she held out to him.

"Anyway, I suggest a Douglas Fir." At the mention of that specific tree, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I have a good selection over here."

Kagome began to follow her, until Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wha-"

"She could be my secret santa!" He hissed.

 _Seriously_. "How do you know?" She played along to keep her secret, well a secret.

"The gift had a piece of Douglas Fir in it-" the look she gave him screamed how he knew what type of tree it was, so he continued. "-first of all, its the best tree for the holidays and second of all, she dressed like Santa. She knew I would be here."

kagome deadpanned. "Ah huh. Well, then we better not keep her waiting. Let's go get you a tree." A ping of jealousy reared its head at his enthusiasm to follow after Yura. _I hate her._ She seethed as she followed after him.

"How about this one?" Yura picked out a beautiful tree.

"Sure. How much and where do I pay?"

Yura smirked. "For you, it's on the house." She touched his arm lightly as she passed by. "Need any help loading it up?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah." He picked up the tree and turned to Kagome. "Ready?"

Shocked beyond belief that Yura just gave Inuyasha a very expensive tree, Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Thanks Yura. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Inuyasha." She winked at him in only what seemed like an attempt at being sexy.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck. _Strangle me now._

Once the tree was secured in the truck and they had hopped in, Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe I should tell her to stop sending them."

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Kagome shrugged. "Why? They are really nice gifts." _Play it cool._

"Yeah, but she kinda gives me the _eebie jeebies_." He shuddered. Kagome snorted out a laugh then covered her mouth with both hands. "Did you just-"

"Drive mister. We need to get this poor tree in some water." A deep blush stained her cheeks as she adverted her gaze.

Inuyasha found it alluring and quite beautiful. "Fine. Let's get this over with." He grumbled.

-IK-

"Your house is smaller than I imagined."

"I down-sized. No need for a large house with just me and-" he whistled and Kagome felt like the house was shaking when a large black dog came bounding down the hall towards the two. Inuyasha lifted both hands and pointed his fingers like two guns at the large dog and shouted, "-Bang!" The Great Dane halted all movement and dropped like he had actually been shot.

Kagome gasped. "Oh my, is he alright?!" She rushed to his side. She gently picked up his head and cradled it in her lap. "Poor doggy."

Inuyasha chuckled. "He's fine. That's his name. Bang, here boy." The dog shot up, startling Kagome, and rushed towards his owner. "Good boy. Miss me?"

The dog barked -very loudly, one might add- and jumped up to succeed in looking the six-foot-seven half-demon directly in the face. "He's huge." Kagome stood up and dusted her legs off. "Bang huh? Cute trick."

"Should have seen your face." He laughed.

Kagome glared. "Come on, let's put up the tree. Where's your ornaments, the stand, and the tree skirt?"

He looked confused a moment. "What and what?"

Sagging her shoulders in defeat, she sighed. "You do have something to decorate with, don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded with a hint of sadness and passed Kagome to head up the stairs. "Take a seat in the living room. I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded. "Bang, show me the living room." She teased, then froze when the dog nudged her towards the arch to her left. "Wow, you actually understand me?"

Bang barked.

Inuyasha came down twenty minutes later with three large boxes in his arms. "Here it all is."

"Let me help you." Jumping from the couch, she took one box. "Whoa. Heavy. How did you manage to car-" When he put down the other two boxes and she was met with Inuyasha in a tight, white tee shirt, she seemed to lose her words. "-oh." The blush was back ten fold.

Inuyasha grinned. "Half-demon, remember?"

Kagome nodded, then realized she was staring at his arms and then his chest. Shaking her head, she opened the box she had gotten. "Okay, go get the tree. I'll get the water. Bang, kitchen?" She wasn't surprised when Bang led her straight to the kitchen. "Smart dog!" She yelled from the sink.

"Taught him everything he knows." Inuyasha had the tree in the stand when Kagome came back with the pitcher of water.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." He whispered as he watched her pour the water in the basin below. "It is." Inuyasha found it hard to look away from her. He couldn't deny she was beautiful. "So, what now?"

Laughing, she set down the pitcher on the mantel and opened another box. "Now, we add lights and ornaments." When she pulled a large ball of lights from the box, she face-palmed. "Well, first we untangle them." She grumbled.

Inuyasha gave an embarrassed laugh. "Heh, told you. I haven't down this in a while."

Sighing, Kagome set to work untangling them, the half-demon eventually coming to her aid.

Forty minutes later, the lights were untangled and wrapped around the tree. Inuyasha had retrieved two mugs of hot coffee and set them before Kagome. "Looks good."

"We haven't even added the decorations yet." She was pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"It's like you're getting ready for war." He teased.

"Oh shuddup!" She hissed in humor.

"Well, I like it like it is." He took a sip of his coffee.

"No. Add more." Her face brightened when she found the ornaments. They were all beautiful. "I love these! They are all red and silver." Kagome turned to him and held up a large, red ball with silver writing. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" Her fake santa voice was bad and little girly.

"That sucked." He laughed.

She pouted. "You are a Grinch aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Eh."

"Well, come on! Help me." She started adding different ornaments all over the large tree.

Inuyasha stood up and went to help her, finding that he kinda missed decorating a tree. When he reached in and pulled out an ornament shaped like a snow globe, he paused. Golden eyes widened and his ears drooped.

Kagome noticed the change in his features and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

His eyes snapped to her. "Uh, oh what?"

"You look like you seen a ghost. You okay?"

He shook off the hurt and hung the ornament. "Yeah. I'm fine. So, we almost done?"

Kagome nodded as she hung the last ornament. "Sure. Now, we add the tinsel." She grabbed three boxes of silver tinsel and opened them carefully. "Now, you should be aware of how to do this, since your mom does this every ye-"

He grabbed her hand. "Kagome, listen. I need to tell you something." She snapped her mouth closed and sat on the coffee table with him. "My mom died."

She gasped as her hands clasped his between her smaller ones. "I'm sorry! When?"

"Nine years ago. When I went home after dropping you off, she was in an accident in the blizzard we were stranded in." Her eyes lined with tears and he wiped away one that fell. "Don't cry."

"But that's awful. I can't imagine how you must feel. On Christmas Eve? No wonder you have this dislike for the holiday!"

He smiled sadly. "It was her favorite time of the year." Inuyasha's eyes landed on the snow globe ornament hanging on the tree.

Kagome's gaze followed his. "Oh. She loved those didn't she?" Standing, Kagome touched the ornament with a delicate touch.

"Yeah."

Turning, she smiled at him. "We can stop-"

"Nah. We made it this far. Mind as well finish." He stood and grabbed the tinsel. "Momma didn't raise a man who does a half-ass job."

Kagome giggled. "Okay." She started tossing the tinsel on the tree, but shrieked when a handful of it landed on her head. "Inuyasha!"

He let loose a laugh. "I had too!"

Kagome puffed out her cheeks before grabbing a handful and flinging it at him. "Oh yeah? Well so did I."

He grunted before he picked up more and she held up a hand. "No. That is wasteful!" Too late. He flung it. "Oh that's it."

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and took off from in front of the couch and Kagome took chase. Bang watched in amusement from his large bed in front of the fireplace. "Bang! A little help?" The dog let out a breath and laid his head back down. "Traitor!"

Kagome laughed as they chased one another around the house throwing tinsel and dodging furniture. Kagome was doing fine, until she turned a corner and almost toppled over an end table. Waiting for impact as she tensed, two strong arms caught her sending both careening towards the floor. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha laying under her, having taken the brunt of the fall. "Thank you." She whispered as she noticed how close their noses were to each other.

"No problem." They stared at one another for a few moments until Bang sneezed and it scared the two half to death. Kagome smiled as she got off of him and sat on the couch. Inuyasha glaring at his dog for interrupting. He stood and looked at the tree that was barely covered in tinsel- which was strewn all over the living room floor, couch, table, etc.- "It looks good."

Kagome smiled as he plopped beside her. "We did a good job. Picture?" Inuyasha nodded and stood, offering her a hand. "I meant of just you-"

"Nope. You helped." Rolling her eyes as she did a giddy dance within herself, she took his hand. He handed Kagome her cell phone and stood next to the tree.

"Ready?" She held it up and smiled. "Say Christmas!"

"Christmas." The phone clicked. "Now, selfie." He pulled her closer by the waist.

"Oh- um, okay." Kagome cursed for she knew her face was ten shades of red. Holding the phone up, thy leaned in closer in front of the tree and the phone clicked again. "Perfect." She whispered.

"Yeah." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome looked at the time. "I better get back to work. Thank you for including me in this, Inuyasha."

"No problem. My assistant and brother think this is great publicity and they say you're the best journalist there is." His words sadden her, even though she knew that he didn't mean it in a negative way.

"Of course." She pulled on her coat and scarf. "Anyways. I had fun."

"Me too." He offered her a ride back to work, but she refused. "You sure?"

"It's only three blocks away. Plus, I have some things to do on my way back."

"Alright then. Well, that's two gifts down."

Kagome smiled. "So, did you feel it?"

He nodded. "Christmas magic? I felt it all over." He teased.

"Grinch." She huffed as she opened the door. "Bye Bang!" The Great Dane barked as he sat happily next to Inuyasha's feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, holding the door open for her.

"What for?" Kagome had to admit, she was playing innocent well.

"For my next gift so you can continue the article. Apparently, my secret santa- well I think it's Yura- is sending them for twelve days, according to Sango. So, day three tomorrow."

Her heart sunk a little at the mention of Yura's name. "Okay. Tomorrow then." She hated that her voice nearly cracked.

"I wonder what Yura has in store for us tomorrow." He mumbled.

Kagome shrugged. "Guess we'll see tomorrow. Bye, Inuyasha."

"Bye, wench." He went to close the door. "Wait! Whose gonna help clean up the tinsel! Wench?!"

Kagome was already walking around the corner, a small smirk on her face.

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day three has in store for our favorite couple!


	3. Chapter 3

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Three December 14, 2016:

-IK-

The alarm clock was a deafening sound at seven o'clock in the morning. Kagome shot her hand out to slam against the irritating object lying on her bedside table. Brown eyes blinked up at the ceiling, adjusting to the harsh sunlight filtering through her bay window. Kagome groaned as she tossed back the duvet and swung her legs over the side of the bed, feet blindly searching for her bunny slippers.

Technically she was suppose to be off on Thursdays, but with the secret santa thing, she had to meet Inuyasha to get an exclusive on the gifts. Recently, Miroku had decided that the story would be two times better if she discovered who the mystery woman was. Of course, Kagome knew that was impossible, considering she was the one sending Inuyasha the gifts and she was not about to make that public, not until Christmas anyway.

After a quick shower and an outfit once over, she nodded at her reflection and bounded down the stairs. Kikyou was exactly where she usually was in the morning, standing contently beside the counter with a hot, cup of coffee and the newspaper laid out before her. "I really like the headline from yesterday." She commented as she sipped her coffee. " _Rockin' Around a Christmas Tree_." Kikyou glanced at her sister with a smug look on her face. "Corny much?"

Kagome blushed. "Shuddup." She shuffled her way to the coffee maker. "It was cute."

"No, what's cute is the picture of the two of you. You both make an adorable couple. Are his ears as wonderful as they look?" She wiggled her dark brows.

Again, her twin blushed. "Yes."

"Someone is crushing big time!"

"Stop it." Kagome whispered as she hid her face behind her coffee mug. "It's not like-"

"It's true and you have nothing to be ashamed of." Kikyou placed her mug down and folded the paper back up. "I'll be home by five, will you be making dinner tonight?"

Kagome nodded. Kikyou hugged her tightly and then scampered out into the snow. Kagome groaned once more as she realized, she really did have feelings for Inuyasha and it wasn't the soft, cuddly puppy type of like. It was the raw, passionate, oh-my-gods, internal screaming like. "For heaven's sake, don't tell me I'm falling in love, _again_." She debated on whether she should call and cancel, but when the day before sprung into her mind, she set her phone back down, rinsed the coffee mugs out and made her way to the door.

Inuyasha was waiting for her and she didn't have the heart to deny him anything.

-IK-

Inuyasha flopped down in his desk chair as he eyed the familiar brown package on his desk. Green ribbon tied neatly around it, with just an address on the front. He was sure it was Yura, the woman was trying to ooze sex appeal the day before and things just seemed to make sense, but he didn't really want it to be her either. She really was too forward with- well _everything_. Honestly, he wanted Kagome to be the one sending him the gifts, but she seemed so oblivious about the whole thing. Having her around the past couple of days was refreshing. Kagome was exactly the type of person he needed to be around, even if he denied it at first. Whoever it was, Yura or not, he was grateful for the gifts.

He picked up the package and opened it carefully. On the familiar red box was an angel decorated out of white and silver stock paper. He took a moment to admire the piece, his mother would have loved this, and he placed the lid down to take out the gift. Inside was the same type of handwritten note and a glittery-silver, snowflake ornament. He placed the ornament down and smiled as he picked up the note.

 _On the third day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee:_

 _Lie in the snow,_

 _Spread your arms._

 _It's bound to bring,_

 _Many charms._

 _Your Secret Santa._

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day three has in store for our favorite couple!


	4. Chapter 4

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Four December 15, 2016:

-IK-

Inuyasha grumbled when he heard a knock on his door. Bang barked as he slid of the bed and tugged the duvet off his owner. Looking at the clock, it flashed eight-fifty-two AM. Inuyasha swung his legs over the bedside as the knocking got louder. "Who the fuck is knocking on my door at fuckin' nine AM!" Bang was sitting by the door when he got to the bottom of the stairs and stomped to swing open the structure. "What?!" He hissed.

"Well, good morning to you too. I know it's Friday and you usually work from home, but I needed to drop this off." Sango thrust the package at him.

"Come in. Give it to Bang. I'll make some coffee. It's too early for this shit." He grumbled as he scratched his chest and headed off to put some clothes on.

Sango stepped in and handed Bang the package. The Great Dane carefully took the parcel and carried it to the kitchen. He jumped up- placing his paws on the counter- resting the brown parcel on the smooth surface. "You never cease to amaze me." Sango cooed as she rubbed his head gently, placing a kiss on his big, wet nose.

Bang barked happily.

Inuyasha walked in a few minutes later wearing a red tee shirt and some gray sweats. "Okay. Coffee first, gift second."

"So, whatever it is today, are you gonna invite Yura or Kagome?" Sango took a seat on one of the bar stools.

Stopping his movements, he took a moment to process the information. "I should probably ask Yura, see if she really is my secret santa, which I am almost certain she is, but I want to see Kagome. I just-" he put the small cup of coffee in the Keurig.

"Like her?"

"-"

"I thought so. Why won't you say anything to her?"

"Look, I think I should just see how this Yura thing works out."

"Why?"

"Because whoever my secret santa is could possibly be my soulmate." He pressed brew and stood back, crossing his arms.

"What if it's actually Kagome?" The brunette smirked. "She could be your soulmate."

"Keh. As if. She can't be my secret santa. She's too honest."

Sango sighed. "Fine. Open it. I'm curious." She tossed him the parcel which had slight slobber on it. She rubbed her hand on a nearby dish-towel. "Ew."

He chuckled as he opened the package. On the familiar red box was a gingerbread man made of brown stock paper covered in smaller, colorful pieces of paper. "Cute." Opening the lid, he picked up the note. "Ahem-"

 _One the fourth day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee:_

 _1 cup packed brown sugar_

 _1/3 cup shortening_

 _1 1/2 cups dark molasses_

 _2/3 cup cold water_

 _7 cups all-purpose flour_

 _2 teaspoons baking soda_

 _2 teaspoons ground ginger_

 _1 teaspoon ground allspice_

 _1 teaspoon ground cinnamon_

 _1 teaspoon ground cloves_

 _1/2 teaspoon salt_

 _Merry Christmas, your Secret Santa_

"What the actual fuck?" He gawked, pulling a bottle of sprinkles out of the box.

Sango took the note and laughed. "Oh my god! She wants you to bake cookies?!" The laughing got louder. "This is great! I don't think I ever seen you cook _anything_ other than ramen." Tears lined Sango's eyes.

Inuyasha snatched the note from her. "Shuddup, woman! I can too cook other stuff!" He huffed, pulling out his cell phone. "I just never baked nothin'."

Sango laughed a little harder.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, wench. It's me. Listen, can you come over?"

 _"Sure. Now?"_

"Yeah. I got my fourth gift this morning."

 _"Okay."_

"I need you to do me a favor and stop by the store on your way. I'll write a check for the stuff when you get here."

 _"Oh, sure. What do I need to get?"_

"I'll text you the list."

 _"Sounds good. See ya soon!"_

"Later." Inuyasha typed up the list of ingredients and sent it to Kagome. "Maybe you should leave."

Sango finally calmed down. "Okay, okay. But here-" she slid him a piece of paper. He looked at it and snarled. "-you know, in case you burn the house down."

"Out!" He pointed at the door.

Sango laughed once more. "Fine!" She made her way to the door. "Remember, 9-1-1 Inuyasha!"

"You're fired!" He growled.

"Sure. Sure." She closed the door leaving an embarrassed half-demon to stew in his kitchen. The bottle of sprinkles sitting on the counter mocked him.

"Keh."

-IK-

Kagome grinned like a fool in love the whole time she walked to Inuyasha's. The bag of ingredients swinging from her arms as she strode down the sidewalk. Part of her was thrilled he had called her and the other part of her felt guilty that he didn't call Yura -especially after the incident yesterday-. Walking down the street, she turned the corner to see his house straight ahead.

"Kagome." The raven-haired woman stopped to see Sango coming out of the hair salon.

"Hey, Sango. Where you off to?" She shifted her weight to accommodate the bags.

"To see Miroku. We have a lunch date." The brown eyed woman smiled at one another.

"I never told you how happy I am for the two of you. Miroku may be a pervert sometimes -er, most of the time- but he seems to really like you. The way he looks at you, it's like he's in love. That's saying a lot."

"Kinda like how you and Inuyasha look at one another." The woman grinned.

"I-I don't know what you mean." The rapid changing color of her face gave away every emotion she was feeling.

"I think you do. He thinks his Secret Santa is his soulmate. I wonder who it could be."

Kagome gulped. "I-I don't know."

"Well, whoever it is, is a brilliant woman. She's making him a better man every day." Sango winked at her then turned to continue on her way to the Gazette. "Well, you better hurry along. Inuyasha is waiting for you."

"Thank you." She whispered then her grin returned full force and she skipped the rest of the way to his house. She didn't notice the shadow of someone standing around the corner, hanging on to ever word spoken between the two.

 _Knock-Knock-Knock_

Inuyasha opened the door. "Bout time you got here. Come on, it's freezing." He grabbed the bags from her and moved aside to let her in.

Shaking the snow from her shoulders and removing her boots, she followed him into the kitchen. "Sorry, I had to stop by the store per your request, dog-boy."

"Feh. Let's get this started then." He placed the bag on the counter.

"I don't think we'll need every bowl you have for this Inuyasha."

"Well, how would I know?!"

"Have you ever baked before?" She stood next to him.

"Yes-" she narrowed her eyes at him. "-no."

Laughing, she began to put the excess bowls away. "We need three bowls. Now, what are we making?"

"Christmas cookies, gingerbread men." He handed her the note.

"Oh, I love gingerbread! I use to make them with my mother every year."

Inuyasha stopped to stare at her again as her eyes lit up again. _There's that damn feeling again._ He growled. He could not be attracted to her, he had to give his Secret Santa a chance. "So, where do we start?"

"Mix the dry ingredients together. Flour, brown sugar, baking powder, cinnamon, allspice and salt." She handed him the measuring cups of all different sizes.

Following her instructions, he added all the dry ingredients in a large bowl. When it came to the flour, he spilt some on the counter. "Damn." He muttered.

"It's okay. Here." She went to clean it up and knocked some flour our of the cup causing it to fly into his face. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh yeah?" He picked up a handful of flour and flicked it at her.

Her mouth fell open and she gasped as the white powder coated her entire face and her bangs. "No you did not just-"

"Yes I did." He tossed more at her.

"It's on!" She shouted in a battle-like cry and they began throwing flour at one another.

Soon the kitchen was covered in all-purpose flour and both occupants were panting. "I think we should save some for the cookies." Nodding her head to agree with him, she attempted to dust herself off. "So, now what?"

Kagome began to combine the other ingredients. She whisked everything together then turned to him. "Now, slowly pour the flour mixture in slowly while I mix."

He nodded and began to do as instructed. "Like this?" He looked up at her and noticed that he was bent down to her eye level. They locked gazes and both blushed.

"Uh, y-yeah." She stuttered, looking away. Her heart rate increased, her stomach erupted with those damn butterflies again and her face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Good." He whispered.

They continued in silence. Once the cookies were rolled out and cut into the shape of gingerbread men, Inuyasha's stomach growled. "How much longer?"

"We put them in for about twelve minutes. In the mean time, we make the icing." She pulled another bowl towards her while he put the cookies in the oven. "When you sent me the recipe, I figured it was cookies, so I bought the extra for homemade icing."

He smiled. "You're amazing." When her eyes widened and she looked up at him, he realized he said it aloud. "Uh-I mean- yeah."

"Thank you." She began mixing things together, separating the icing into different bowls and adding food coloring. "I got gumdrops and red-hots to- HEY! Don't eat the candy!"

Inuyasha gave her an innocent look as he shoved a handful of gumdrops in his mouth. "S'wy." He grinned, the candy lining his mouth.

She giggled. "No more!"

He swallowed the candy and frowned. "Fine, wench." Her eyes narrowed.

 _Beep-Beep-Beep-_

"They are done." Kagome clapped.

Inuyasha popped the out onto the counter. "Now we eat them?"

"No. Now we decorate."

They spent the next hour decorating the cookies and smearing icing all over each other's faces and eating the cookies.

"Picture time." Kagome pulled out her phone. "Hold up a cookie and smile." Inuyasha did as told and once she took a picture, he pulled her closer.

"Selfie time. Pick out our best men." He held up one he decorated and she held up hers before aiming the camera and snapping a photo.

"You look cute with flour everywhere." He commented, looking at the picture and biting the head off his cookie.

Kagome blushed.

Empty milk glasses, flour, icing and dirty dishes lined the counter top once they finished.

"Let me stay and help clean."

"Nah. You need to head home. The snow is getting harder. I can walk you-"

"No thank you. You've done enough today and this kitchen is disastrous."

"Yeah, thanks to a certain wench!" Inuyasha teased.

"I said I would help clean up."

Inuyasha led her to the door. "You've been a great help today. I've never bake a thing in my life. In fact-" he leaned closer as she put her scarf on. "-I can only boil water to make ramen."

Kagome snorted. "I figured when you didn't know how to pre-heat the oven or measure flour."

Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah."

She opened the door. "Well, goodnight Inuyasha."

Before he realized what he was doing, Inuyasha lifted a clawed hand to swipe his thumb across her cheek, removing some icing from under her eye. "Goodnight."

The two were leaning so close to one another -their noses brushing- their lips maybe a hair's breath away, before Bang barked and the moment was gone. They jumped away, matching red cheeks donned their faces.

"I should get-"

"Y-yeah. See you tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" She stammered.

"The next gift."

"O-oh. I thought maybe you'd ask Yura."

Inuyasha's blush faded at the mention of Yura. A hint of anger flared in his voice. "Maybe I will, if hanging out with me bothers you so damn much."

Kagome reared back. "Excuse me?! You are the one who thinks she's your gift giver. I just figured you'd like to get to know her better!" The words tasted like vinegar in her tongue.

"Feh. Whatever."

"Goodnight Inuyasha. I had a great time." Kagome turned to run away, when a clawed hand grasped her wrist.

"Wait. I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry." He refused to look in her eyes.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I need to head home and work on the article. I'll see you tomorrow, dog-boy." Kagome grinned at him as his mouth fell open and he released her arm.

"Cheeky wench!" He hollered after her as she made a bee line for home. He smiled as he watched her scurry away. Shaking his head, he walked in and closed the door. When he stepped foot in the kitchen, he gawked. Inuyasha looked down at the Great Dane. "I'm guessing you're in no mood to help me clean up?"

Bang made a sneeze like noise and turn tail to walk away.

Inuyasha sighed. "Lazy ass dog." He muttered. "Could have at least licked up the icing." And as much as he hated cleaning, he just couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face.

If anyone could see him, they'd say he had the look of a fool falling in _love_.

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day five has in store for our favorite couple!


	5. Chapter 5

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Five December 16, 2016:

-IK-

Sango picked up the brown package from the mail trolly on her way into the office. Inuyasha should arrive in less than ten minutes, so she'd just leave it on his desk with his usual coffee. The brunette had an inkling who his secret santa was, and it wasn't that busy-body Yura. When she had spoken to Miroku about it a few days ago, he had mentioned that Kagome was incredibly crafty and a great journalist. Sango grew more interested in the topic and had given him the idea to find out who the secret santa is. It took very little convincing on her part.

However, it didn't take long to figure it out, though Sango kept it a secret because she wanted to see it all play out. Inuyasha, despite being a total ass most days, was actually a really great guy and deserved to be loved. Kagome was just the woman he needed and she hoped that her observations were correct.

Completely zoned out and in her own little world, Sango didn't notice the lights to Inuyasha's office were already on, until she opened the door. "I didn't think you'd be here so-" Her brown eyes widened.

The room was decorated wall to wall with beautiful decorations. A small tree in the corner with lights and ornaments, garland around the window and the edge of his desk with more lights and a plate of cookies sitting on his desk. Kagome stood frozen with her hands suspended in the air with an ornament dangling from her fingers. "Um, I'm sorry. I- I- well I just wanted to give him some Christmas cheer-"

"I knew it." Sango muttered. "I knew it! You're his secret santa!" She placed the coffee mug and parcel on the desk and squealed, -very un-Sango like- grabbing Kagome's right hand. "I am so happy it's you."

Kagome's face lit up as she turned fully to Sango. "I- I don't know-" Sango narrowed her eyes, causing Kagome to tense, gulp, then sigh. "Fine, but don't tell him. I'm still working on the rest." She placed the ornament shaped like a snowflake with a picture of the two of them and their snowman in the center.

"No worries. My lips are sealed. His office looks great by the way."

"Thank you, but I need to get going before he gets here. I don't want him to-"

"What the hell?" The two women froze at the sound of the all familiar voice of Inuyasha. "Kagome? What are you doing here so early?"

The raven haired woman smiled. "I came to bring you some cookies-" His golden eyes scanned the room. "-and to decorate your office." She mumbled.

"I see that. Why?"

"Because I asked her to." Kagome glanced at Sango. "In fact, I would have done it, but I have been busy working and since Kagome is doing an article on you and you have been less of a Grinch this year, I figured it would be nice."

He gave a nod. "I like it." He smiled at Kagome. "I'm glad you're hear. I see that I got my fifth gift, so we can start early today."

Kagome didn't say a word as she looked at Sango, who winked and walked to the desk. Inuyasha opened it gently, the box was green today and it had a beautiful red, paper stock sleigh decorated on the front. He lifted the lid and pulled the note from the box. A small red, knit glove was lying inside. He cleared his throat.

 _On the fifth day of Christmas, my Secret Santa gave to thee;_

 _Celebrate Christmas_

 _Far and wide._

 _There's nothing like_

 _A bob sled ride._

 _Merry Christmas, your Secret Santa._

He looked up. "A bob sled huh? Well, that actually sounds fun. I use to love riding them with my niece. Kagome, you up for it? We can head to Hilltop." He took a sip of his coffee and grabbed a cookie.

"Absolutely, but what about-"

"I'll talk to Yura later. I'm still debating about her." He took a bite of the cookie and moaned. "Oh fuck, this is good."

Kagome giggled. "My sister and I happen to make excellent sugar cookies too. I'm not just a gingerbread kinda girl."

The two smiled at each other, eyes locked and in their own world, until Sango cleared her throat. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I need to finish up our proposals, so get going you two."

When the couple walked out, Sango screamed internally. They deserved one another. Picking up her cell phone, she sent a quick text before making her way to her desk.

-IK-

Inuyasha parked his truck at the bottom of the hill. "Alright. Here we are. This is the best spot to have a sled ride." He pulled on his gloves and opened the door.

Kagome smiled as she followed suit. He pulled a large red sled from the back of his truck bed. "Wow. It's beautiful."

"Yeah. My mom bought it for me when I was younger." His eyes lit up at the memory of his mother and himself riding the sled down the hilltop all those years ago.

Kagome placed a hand over his. "I'm so-"

"Uncle Ash!"

The two jumped at the sound of a child's voice. Turning, Kagome spotted a beautiful little girl with long raven hair and golden eyes -was that a small blue crescent moon on her forehead?- come bounding down the sidewalk with a tall silver-haired demon in toe. He was covered in a royal blue coat and jeans. His golden eyes lingered on her for a moment until Inuyasha's voice cut through the air. "Rin!" He laughed as she jumped into his arms, clinging to his neck tightly.

"I missed you! I thought you wouldn't come around this year! Then daddy said that Sango texted mommy and you would be here!"

Inuyasha's right eye twitched at the mention of Sango and her nosey ass, but the look on his niece's face was priceless. "I'm sorry squirt. I guess that means you wanna hang out with your ole uncle huh?"

She grinned. "Yes!" Her golden eyes settled on Kagome. "Who are you? Are you Uncle Ash's girlfriend?!" Kagome and Inuyasha both stuttered that they were not a couple as their faces lit up. Rin gave them a very bored look. "Yeah, okay." Unconvinced by their denial, she turned to her father. "Daddy, do you have my earmuffs?"

He pulled her small earmuffs from his pocket, bent down on one knew and placed them over her pointed ears. "Be careful, Rin. Your mother would kill me if something happened to you on my watch."

Kagome's brow lifted. _That's kinda unemotional._ But by the way Rin's eyes sparkled at him, she knew he must be a pretty good father. Rin gave him a big kiss on his cheek and turned back to them. "So, what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Rin Tashio. This is my daddy, Sesshomaru Tashio and my mommy is Kagura Tashio, but she had to work today. She owns an antique shop in town called _Through the Wind_ , which I think is weird because what does wind have to do with antiques, but we're demons so my parents have lived a loooong time, so she has stuff from forever ago. Uncle Ash is also a demon, but he's half and he doesn't come around much anymore, but we still love him. He fights with daddy a lo-"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both blurted. "I think you've said a mouthful. I think the only thing you didn't say is how old you are-" Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh, I'm eight and a ha-"

"I was joking." Inuyasha stood. "Sorry, she has always been a chatter box."

Kagome laughed. "I have a younger brother and a twin sister. We are all chatter boxes. It's nice to meet you Rin Tashio. Would you like to join on on our sled ride?"

The young girl nodded her head enthusiastically. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and Kagome's before pulling them up the hill. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the tug at the corner of his lips. He followed after them slowly.

-IK-

When they settled at the top, Inuyasha turned to the group. "Okay, so how you wanna do this?"

Rin stood there a moment and pondered. "I wanna ride with the both of you. I can sit in the front."

"I think that's a great idea." Kagome handed Sesshomaru her cell. "Will you take a photo of us on the way down?" He nodded, took the phone and headed down the hill. Kagome made her way and stood next to the sled. "I'll sit in the middle and Inuyasha can push before hopping on the back?" Her brown eyes locked with his and he nodded with a grin.

The three got on before Inuyasha asked if they were ready and with a course of _yes_ , he kicked off and down they went. Rin squealed as she held on to the reins and Kagome laughed as the wind slapped her in the face, her grip on Rin was secure. Inuyasha's laugh was loudest as he gave off a big _WHOO_ the faster they went.

Sesshomaru snapped a few photos on Kagome's cell, then he had pulled his own phone and snapped a few photos of the three. He caught a good one of his little girl's grinning face and another of his brother and Kagome, looking like two of the happiest couple in the world. When they reached the bottom, the sled overturned and Rin toppled off and rolled in the snow, laughing as she made a snow angel. Inuyasha and Kagome ended up tangled in one another. Inuyasha was laughing while Kagome was lying partially on top of him. Her eyes lined with joyful tears as she too laughed happily.

When they caught their breath -both panting-, their eyes locked and time stood still. Kagome blushed, his gaze felt as if he could see straight through the window to her soul. One of his hands reached up to push a strand of her hair behind her reddened ear, neither one of them realized how close they had gotten to one another. Kagome's eyes fluttered close and she felt his warm breath puff against her lips. When the slightest pressure was applied to her lips, she melted into his touch.

His raised hand cupped her neck while both of hers fisted into his coat. Neither one was aware of the audience or the soft shutter sound emitting from both Sesshomaru and Kagome's phones. The kiss was blissful and brief, because Rin squealed at the sight. "I knew she was you're girlfriend!"

They split like a piece of firewood, faces beat red and eyes wide. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Did you get the shot Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai gave a nod. "Indeed."

Smiling, Kagome stood up. "That was so much fun! I had a great time, but I need to get back to work." She took her phone back, thanked Sesshomaru, before turning back to Inuyasha. "I'll head back, so enjoy some time with your family. It was nice meeting the both of you."

"Likewise." The older Tashio replied as his daughter grinned and hugged her. "I like you." She whispered. "And so does Uncle Ash." Kagome blushed.

"Uh- are you sure you wanna walk? If you want you can take my truck back to the office. I can catch a ride with them."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you-"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, here." He threw her his keys.

"Thank you." She turned to leave, her smile faltered. They were acting like nothing happened. Sighing, she walked away leaving three demons behind her.

This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Her heart thumped against her rib cage and she knew it would be a moment she would never forget. She pressed her fingers to her lips as she sat behind the wheel of his vehicle. "That was-" _Perfect._ Kagome put the truck in drive, and her only thoughts were of a silver-haired half-demon and his warm lips.

Kagome was very much in love, she only hoped he felt the same way.

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day six has in store for our favorite couple!


	6. Chapter 6

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Six December 17, 2016:

-IK-

"Kagome!" Said woman jolted from the bed at the sound of her sister's voice. Toppling out and stumbling down the stairs, -scared her sister was hurt- she came to a halt when she saw Kikyou standing at the door with a confused expression on her face. Behind her was none other than Yura, whom was grinning like a wicked cat.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Kagome groaned as she leaned against the stairs railing.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Her eyes cut at Kikyou, implying for her to leave.

"No, whatever you got to say, just say it. I have to get ready for work, so make it quick." Kagome ran a hand through her long locks. "Like _now_."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Listen, I know you think you're all buddy, buddy with Inuyasha, but I called dibs when he got to town. So don't think just because you work for the Gazette and see him every day means anything. I suggest you back off or else." She walked a bit closer to her and leaned forward. "I saw him _first_. Capiche?" Yura's ruby, red grin was back full force.

Kagome looked over Yura's head to see Kikyou's confused expression morph into a vicious one as she rolled up her sleeves to give Yura a piece of her mind. Kagome held up a hand. "Wait, did you really just speak like that to me? Who exactly do you think you are, coming in here and claiming him as your own."

"Listen you little b-"

"No." Kagome's voice pierced the air and Kikyou stopped in her tracks. When Kagome's voice lowered to a certain octave, she knew it meant trouble. "You listen. Do not come into my home, throwing around empty threats as if you'll actually do anything. Now get out of our house, before we remove you by force. Capiche?"

Yura stuttered a moment before she straightened up and huffed. "Whatever."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out, bitch." Kikyou spat as she slammed the door in Yura's appalled face.

The twin's laughed. "I am seriously in need of coffee." Kagome muttered. "Did that really just happen?"

Kikyou nodded as she took hold of her twin's arm. "Indeed little sister. Let me make you some coffee."

Kagome squawked and nudged her. "Little? We're the same age!"

"I'm older."

"By what? Two minutes?"

"Well, older is older, no matter the minutes." Kikyou shrugged.

Kagome could only scoff.

-IK-

Inuyasha had arrived to work a lot earlier than he usually would, and found his expected gift on his desk. He told Sango to head to the meeting straight from home and he'd meet her there, but first he wanted to stop and get his gift. He opened it gently, coming to admire the work put into each handmade box. It had a red sleigh that was shaped oddly like Santa's sleigh made out of the familiar stock paper.

Carefully opening the lid, he picked up the note.

 _On the sixth day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee;_

 _To lift your spirits,_

 _All the way._

 _Take a ride,_

 _In a horse drawn sleigh._

 _Merry Christmas, your Secret Santa._

He pulled out a long bundle of golden jingle bells from the box. "A carriage ride?" He smiled at the thought of inviting Kagome. Yesterday had been perfect and he enjoyed every moment he spent with her, of course after he retrieved his truck and went to talk to her, she had made her way home. Clearly she was avoiding him and that wasn't going to work.

He felt something and he knows she did too. There was no denying the attraction between them, like chemistry, -which he was extremely bad at in school- but that wasn't going to stop him. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing Kagome's number as he grinned like a fool. "Oi, Kagome. I got my sixth gift."

 _"Oh yeah? Pretty early today, what is it?"_

"Horse drawn carriage ride. I'm guessing the stables off of Fifth street."

 _"That sounds fun! I'll meet you there!"_

"Cool." He hung up and gathered his things, including the bells, before he turned to leave. He didn't realize he had company and that she was standing in the door way. "Yura? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I came to see how things were going."

"Good, but I got to get goin'-"

"Oh, you got the gift! Do you like it?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Y- yes. I was just on my way to the stables now."

"Mind if I join in this time?" She was getting a little close to him, which was very uncomfortable.

"Uh, sure, but I already invited Kagome."

"Listen. There's something you need to know about her. She's has the tendency to use people when she's writing on a project. Her cousin, Miroku -we go way back- he told me she's in line for a promotion and this story will get her there." She touched the ends of his silver hair at the nape of his neck. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Inuyasha moved out of her grasp. "Uh, sure." He growled. "You're wrong about her, so I suggest-"

"It was a warning Inuyasha. Not a threat or anything." He simmered down before she grabbed his arm. "Shall we?" Like an idiot, he let her lead him out the door and to his truck.

-IK-

Pulling into the lot, Inuyasha jumped out of his truck, Yura not far behind as he made his way to Kagome. He found her standing next to the sleigh admiring the white horses. He stopped to stare at her. She was breath-taking in her red coat and matching gloves, a black scarf tied snugly around her slender neck. He smirked, making his way to her and if he noticed the scowl and cat-like hiss coming from behind him, well, he ignored it.

"Oi, wench."

His voice lit a fire in her cheeks and deep in her heart. She had been avoiding him since the day before and she knew it wasn't fair. He didn't do anything wrong, in fact everything about the kiss was perfect. Kagome just feared he may regret it, or worst, condemn her for it. Taking a deep breath, -trying to control the abundance of butterflies loose in her stomach- she turned towards him, then wished she hadn't. _Yura._ Kagome had to reel back the green-eyed monster threatening to release itself in front of Inuyasha.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiled. "Inuyasha. I beat you here. Well, here it is. They had it all ready for you when I got here. I was just talking to an old friend of mine, Hojo, and he said this is the best sleigh they have." Kagome pointed at the man standing next to the head of the left horse. "He's the driver." Hojo waved a hand in their direction.

"Shall we?" He gestured for her to get in, but Kagome stepped back. "Nah, you two go ahead."

"Tw-" As if he had actually forgotten about Yura, he turned to her. "-oh. Yeah. Listen, we need to ta-"

"Come on, Inuyasha. She obviously has something else to do, right Kagome?" Yura walked up to stand next to the half-demon.

"Right. I need a picture." As she pulled out her phone, Yura began fixing her hair.

"Do I look okay?"

Inuyasha glanced in her direction. "I guess- wait, look. I always take a picture with her when I complete these tasks. Christmas magic and all that."

Yura looked completely lost as Kagome mentally danced a little jig. "But she's not your secret santa, is she?" That caused Kagome to snap her head up and give an impressive in-human like growl. _Bitch, neither are you._

"I know that, but-"

"No buts, Kagome take our picture." She tugged Inuyasha to her side and Kagome snapped the photo. "Is it a good one? I think I blinked."

Knowing full well that Yura had blinked, Kagome smiled. "It's perfect. I gotta get going. This won't write itself."

Inuyasha reached for her, but she was already speed walking away. "Kagome wai-"

"Come on. Let's go!" Yura climbed in, leaving Inuyasha watching Kagome's retreating back. _Kagome-_

-IK-

Kikyou nearly spit her coffee out as she read the article Kagome had written that morning. " _Inuyasha is seen with an unidentified woman on a horse drawn sleigh ride around town this morning_ -" Looking up at her twin, who sat there grinning smugly over her hot cocoa.

"What?"

"You didn't really say unidentified-" The laugh she was holding down erupted past her rosy lips. "-oh this is gold. I can't believe you actually wrote that."

"She's implying she's his Secret Santa. I got mad. Seeing him with her makes my heart literally ache and I get the sudden urge to claw her eyes out-" she sneered.

"I get it, but what are you going to do tonight if she shows up as his date to the annual Gazette Christmas Party? He is going to show up, it'll be his company soon."

Kagome groaned. She hadn't thought of that. What was she going to do? "Did you drop that gift off at his office today?"

Kikyou nodded. "Yes-" she hesitated. "-why?"

"Just wondering. I won't have time in the morning and the office will be closed after the party. So, let's get ready, you're my plus one."

"I always am." Kikyou giggled as she followed Kagome upstairs.

-IK-

Inuyasha made a pit stop to the office on his way home to get ready for the party. Yura practically invited herself, and since she was technically his secret santa, -the fact Yura was implying it all day-, he felt obligated. He really wanted to ask Kagome, because Sango insisted it was a great idea, and he was going to ask her after he talked to her about the kiss they shared.

And what a great kiss it was. He felt things he never felt with anyone before. She was warm and kind and everything he wasn't, which was great because opposites attract right? Or some shit like that and he wanted it all with her. So why was he letting Yura drag him around like a rag-doll? He would clear things up with Kagome at the party, if it was the last thing he did.

Lost in his train of thought, he scooped up the gift certificates he was going to hand out at the party, almost missing brown parcel lying on the mahogany desktop. "Another one?"

Knowing he should probably wait until tomorrow to open it, he decided that a little peek wouldn't hurt. Looking at his watch and declaring he had a bit of time to spare, Inuyasha carefully opened the seventh gift from his secret santa.

-IK-

Kagome stood next to the punch bowl, - and if she knew Miroku, which she did- it was undoubtably spiked, as she scanned the large crowd. Everyone was glittery and fancy looking, including her and Kikyou, and it just screamed Christmas in the beautifully decorated ball room.

Kikyou waltzed up to her sister, sighing dramatically as she did so. "Is he here yet? I wanna know what happens-"

"Kikyou-" Kagome hissed. "-that is not funny." Her twin grinned. Kagome smiled, looking back at the door, gasping when the silver-haired half-demon was spotted walking through the door. Her brain momentarily shut down at how fucking gorgeous he looked in his pressed tux and red tie. Red was definitely his color. Looking down at the emerald, green dress she was wearing, she decided that the two colors went so well together after all. Kikyou nudged her.

"You look great." She whispered.

Kagome blushed as she noticed Inuyasha lock eyes with her and for a brief moment, they shared an intense stare. The moment was ruined when Yura stepped in wearing a white dress with a black belt. She touched his arm and pointed at the stage where Sesshomaru was waving them over, a beautiful raven-haired demon was standing next to him. He fixed his tie before walking to the podium. Miroku and Sango came up next to Kagome. "He has to greet everyone."

Kagome glanced at Sango. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. As do you." She turned to Kikyou. "Sango, I work for Inuyasha."

"Kikyou, Kagome's twin."

"I see, I love how you two wore the same dress, but it's not the same dress." As if that made perfect sense, Kagome laughed.

"We do that from time to time. I love green, she loves red and we both loved the dress style."

"Cocktail dresses are the best party dresses." Sango twirled for emphasis. She wore a pink cocktail dress with an A-line top, the fluttering skirt ending at her knees.

"You all three look beautiful." Miroku leaned forward to kiss his cousins' cheeks.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight." He stood next to his brother while Yura stood next to him. "I am Inuyasha Tashio, for some of you who may not know me, I will be taking over ownership of the Shikon Gazette at the beginning of the year. my brother, Sesshomaru is my business partner, so you will be seeing a lot of us in the future. We hope to make this paper even better, even though it doesn't need a whole lot of improving-" as he spoke the words, his eyes landed on Kagome's. "-it's got a great staff and they are doing a great job on the latest project, my Secret Santa." Everyone laughed. "Now, I know you didn't come to listen to me squawk, so enjoy the party!" He placed the mic down and made his way to Kagome.

"Good job, boss-man."

"Shuddup Sango. Well, by the looks of it, you must be Kagome's twin I heard so much about." He extended his hand to Kikyou.

"I am. Kikyou Higurashi."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for the cookies the other day. Kagome said you both make excellent cookies and she wasn't lying."

"I told you it's our trade-mark." Kagome smirked. "I'm proud of you for all the hard work you're doing for our paper."

"So am I." Yura came up next to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Well, Yura. You must be our potential Secret Santa." Miroku chimed in.

"Of course."

"Are you his secret santa?" Yura cut her eyes at Sango.

"I've been meaning to ask you that, Yura." Inuyasha turned to her.

"I- I am your not so secret Santa, then. There, I said it."

"Wait, are you or are you not? It's a simple question and everyone is dying from suspense." Inuyasha motioned to the growing crowd around them.

"I am." She hesitated.

Inuyasha looked from face to face, Kagome's held both anticipation and confusion while Sango was glaring at the raven-haired woman as if she was a fraud. He remembered his seventh gift that was lying on his desk and he grinned. "Okay, if you are, what is the seventh gift you got for me?"

Two pairs of eyes widened. "W- well that's cheating silly. I haven't given it to you yet. Tomorrow is the seventh day." Thinking she was in the clear, she reached for his hand.

Snatching away, he went on. "Oh, well someone left it on my desk tonight, and I was a little impatient so I opened it. What was in the box?"

Yura's eyes became saucers and she stuttered over her words. "O- okay fine. I'm not your secret santa, but what does it matter? We have great chemistry. If I was your secret santa, I would have sent mistletoe instead of a sleigh ride."

"Mistletoe is technically a parasitic plant." She snapped her mouth closed and leaned her head towards her sister. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Kikyou nodded her head.

"Well, thanks for the clear up, but I think you should leave."

"But the whole town is invited. You can't just kick me out."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, but go be anywhere but right here, okay?" Yura huffed and stomped away. "I feel both stupid and relived."

Sango laughed. "Let's dance!"

Everyone left the couple alone. Kagome smiled bashfully at him. "I'm sorry she wasn't the one, but there are plenty of women who still could be the one."

Inuyasha gave a soft _keh_. "I hate that she lied. I don't like liars."

She adverted her eyes. "Oh, well still-" then she smirked. "-maybe it's a man."

Inuyasha growled playfully as he pulled her by the waist. "Shuddup and dance with me." She nodded as she let him whisk her away on the dance floor. "Kagome, about yesterday, I don't regret what happened. That kiss was-"

"Accidental?"

"-no. I enjoyed the kiss, a lot. I don't like you avoiding me, so whatever is bothering you, just tell me."

"I don't know how to explain it. I liked the kiss to, a lot actually, but-"

"Guys, we have a problem." Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Our project for the upcoming year has a glitch. Some of the billing got messed up and they are planning to deny us ownership. We have to fix this now."

Inuyasha growled. He was finally getting somewhere with Kagome. "Fine. Get Sesshomaru, I'll meet you at the office." He turned to Kagome. "Whatever your thinking, keep thinking it. I'll see you tomorrow." He brushed a strand of her hair that fell loose from her curls, back behind her ear as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Kagome finally opened her eyes to see him disappear through the door. Her fingertips touched the place he kissed and her heart nearly leapt from her chest. What was he going to do when he found out it was her? Would he be okay she lied when he asked, or would he let it go and be grateful it was her the whole time?

Kagome _really_ hoped it was the latter of the two.

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day seven has in store for our favorite couple!


	7. Chapter 7

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Seven December 18, 2016:

-IK-

Miroku glanced at his cousin who sat at her desk with a frown on her face. He guessed it was because Inuyasha who left in a huff last night, but he couldn't be to sure, -after all, women are crazy-. When Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time, he made his way over to her. Leaning against her desk, with his arms and ankles crossed, he set his violet eyes on her and smiled. "Kags, what's wrong?"

What once was usually bright brown eyes, were now dull and sad. "Nothing. What's up?"

"Um, maybe the gloom and doom cloud that's been looming over you since you got here? Seriously, what has you in such a slump?"

"Nothing. I'm just-"

"Does it have something to do with a silver, haired half-demon with gorgeous eyes and adorable ears?" Miroku grinned when his cousin cracked a smile.

"No, but sounds like you got the hots for him." This time she grinned.

"I'll have you know that I am very much attracted to a woman, thank you very much."

"Attracted to who?" Two sets of eyes flew to the new voice that floated through the office.

"You my dearest."

Sango rolled her eyes as she kissed him gently. When her gaze landed on Kagome, she frowned. "What's gotten you in a slump?"

Kagome sighed as she stood. "Ugh, you two are so nosey!" She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, until Sango's hand caught her wrist.

"Inuyasha's in a meeting, but he told me to make sure you met him at one o'clock. He wants to share his gift today." The brunette whispered.

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

When she was out of sight, Miroku raised a brow. "What did you tell her to give her a skip in her step? She's been moping all morning."

Sango grinned. "She was right. You are nosey."

Miroku just deadpanned.

-IK-

Kagome looked at her watch. _Ten till one. I got a few minutes to spare._ She made her way to the coffee shop down the street and wasn't the least bit surprised to run into her sister. "Kikyou. I thought you were working today?"

"I am." Her twin turned to wave at a dark haired man at the register. "But look who came back from his trip early."

"Ah!" Kagome squealed as she hugged the man walking towards them. "I can't believe you're home!"

"It's good to see you too, Kagome." He hugged her tightly. "I couldn't stay away much longer. I was having Higurashi withdrawals." He laughed as she pulled Kikyou in for a hug.

"Oh shuddup." Kagome grinned. "How's Souta doing at school?"

Suikotsu ran a hand through his bangs. "Well, he's gotten his study habits straightened out. I told him procrastinating was a big NO, but he's twenty-one. All he wants to do is party and talk to girls."

The twins face-palmed. "Well, at least you took care of it right? You're practically his big brother, so I hope you brought the hammer down!" Kagome exclaimed as she brought a fist down on her open palm.

Suikotsu laughed as he threw his hands up defensively. "I did. No worries. Him and Mama H are coming up here on the twenty-fourth that morning. Kikyou and I will be picking them up."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Oh! I am so happy you're back!" She hugged him again, unaware of the golden eyes staring at her from behind.

Hugging her tightly once again, Suikotsu looked up and noticed Inuyasha's intense stare. He whispered to her as if he couldn't hear what he was going to say. "Um, Kags- why is there a half-demon staring at me as if his intent is to murder me?"

Pulling away from the embrace, her eyes widened, as did her smile, as she waved him over. "Inuyasha! Come meet Suikotsu!"

With a huff, Inuyasha stomped his way over. "Oi. Who is this?"

Kikyou wrapped her arms around Suikotsu's right arm. "This is my fiancee, Suikotsu Matsuzawa."

"Doctor Matsuzawa." Kagome corrected.

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he felt slightly ashamed for thinking Kagome had another man in her intimate life -although he had no reason to feel that way, did he?- "I'm Inuyasha Tashio. Nice to meet ya."

Suikotsu grasped the hand Inuyasha held out to shake. "Oh! You're _the_ Inuyasha that I heard so much about. Man, I thought Kagome got over y- oomph!" He bent over grabbing his right side as Kikyou elbowed him.

"Sorry, we have to get going. See you tonight, sis. Love you!" Kikyou hauled her man away as she angrily whispered to him.

"Okay, that was weird."

Kagome just laughed as he enunciated the _A_ in okay. She noticed the red box from his secret santa gifts. "Oh! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. It's my seventh gift. Look." He opened the box to hand her the little, red stocking with white fur lining the top. He cleared his throat and read the card.

 _On the Seventh day of Christmas, my Secret Santa gave to thee;_

 _To complete your Christmas with child-like awe,_

 _Take a pic with Santa Clause._

 _Once a boy, but now a man,_

 _What you can't do, his magic can._

 _Merry Christmas, your Secret Santa._

"Looks like we're heading to the Christmas Village to take a picture with Santa Clause." Kagome's brown eyes were shining.

"Looks like it. Shall we?" He held out his arm and she smiled as she looped her arm with his.

"We shall."

-IK-

"When's the last time you did something like this?"

Golden eyes glanced idly to his left. "Are we talkin' about visiting Santa or Christmas related things?"

"Well, either-or, I guess."

He looked back towards the line of kids waiting to visit the man in red as he pondered. "I took Rin two years ago when Kagura and Sesshomaru had to work. I didn't visit him, but she did. Does that count?"

"I meant you."

"Then before my mother passed away." The moment he said it, was the moment Kagome wished she could take all his pain away and heal his broken heart.

"Inuyasha, I'm-"

"Would you like to go ahead?"

Kagome looked down at the bright set of green eyes looking up at them. "Excuse me?"

"I said, would ya like to go ahead of me?" A small fox demon was grinning around a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth. "I saw y'all on the front page of my daddy's paper. He says that the half-demon is a famous man."

Inuyasha laughed. "Not famous yet, squirt."

"I'm Shippou!" He held out a sticky hand. Inuyasha reached for it, not even hesitating to touch said sticky hand.

"Inuyasha and this is the lovely Kagome." Kagome was so caught up in assessing the adorable little boy that she didn't hear the introduction. "Kagome?"

"Wha-? Oh right. I'm Kagome and you are adorable!" She reached down to shake his hand. "Your parent's are so lucky!"

"Shippou blushed. "Thanks. Go ahead of me, since I'm next." He moved aside.

"Thank you." Inuyasha ascended the stairs, but before he made his way next to Santa, he turned. "Excuse me, but ain't you coming?"

Kagome raised her hands and shook her head. "This is all you."

"Woman, you know the rule." He held out a hand for her to take. Sighing, she gave in and ascended the stairs as well.

"Okay, but I'm sitting in his lap."

Inuyasha laughed. Both adults stood next to the jolly man in red and smiled. "Say Christmas!" The elf laughed as she situated the camera.

"Christmas!" When the shutter clicked, Inuyasha motioned for Shippou. "Come on squirt."

Shippou looked to his mother, who smiled, and Shippou squealed as he bounced up the steps and on Santa's lap. "Take one more." Kagome said as she leaned in closer and smiled.

"Of course! Say Christmas!" The elf said once more as she clicked the shutter.

-IK-

Inuyasha laughed as they made their way down the street towards his office. "He was talkative! I think he beats even Rin when it comes to talking way to much."

Kagome joined in the laughter. "He was cute! I think tomorrow's paper should be the picture of all three of us." Inuyasha couldn't agree more. "Well, I better get home. Kikyou and Suikotsu are waiting on me."

Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist. "Wait-" He whispered. "About last night, I wanted to thank you for coming to the party and-" He was leaning in way to close.

"And what?" Kagome's heart picked up the pace as she too leaned in.

"That I really enjoy spending my time with you." He was a mere hair away from her lips.

"Me too."

He smiled. "Good." With that, he kissed her again. This time, she didn't pull away. The kiss was long and gentle, -less hungry than before- and when they pulled away, neither one could stop the smile the blossomed on their faces.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Her face flushed at the way he said her name. "G- goodnight, Inuyasha."

"I'll see you tomorrow for the eighth gift?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He grinned, kissing her forehead. "Good. See ya then." Inuyasha turned to walk away.

Kagome was internally screaming as she placed two fingers against her kissed lips. Turning, she practically skipped -like a child- all the way home. She couldn't wait until the next day.

As Inuyasha walked in to his office, he let out a loud _YES_ and fisted both of his hands in the air. Sango had been sitting at her desk when he walked by, so naturally, she followed him into his office. "I take it you had a good day?"

Golden eyes widened and he stood up straight, fixing his posture as if nothing happened. "Yeah, so what?" A faint blush marred his handsome face and was he wearing _red lipstick_?

"Oh nothing." Sango grinned, touching her lips twice and made her way back to her desk.

As she could hear was a string of curses and when she looked back, Inuyasha was rubbing his lips furiously, removing the residue of Kagome's lipstick, before he touched his bottom lip and the blush resurfaced as a goofy smile decorated his face.

 _Finally._ It was Sango's turn to squeal internally.

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day eight has in store for our favorite couple!


	8. Chapter 8

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Eight December 19, 2016:

-IK-

The bedroom door creaked open as two different kinds of footsteps padded across the hardwood floor. The large bed positioned in the middle of the master bedroom, dipped as the invading parties jumped on the slumbering half-demon in the center. "Wake up!"

Inuyasha nearly had a heart attack as his golden orbs flew open. Gasping for breath and clutching his chest, he came face to face with his niece and his dog. As much as he wanted to say what he was really feeling, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Rin, you scared the hell outta me. What are you doing here?"

Rin rolled her eyes and giggled. "Daddy and mommy are down stairs making breakfast and I was told to come wake ya up!" Bang barked happily next to his owner.

Groaning, Inuyasha threw the duvet off, swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He pulled on a tee-shirt to go with his sweats before he made his way back to Rin. "Come on squirt." He bent down and let the giddy little girl jump on his back as she rode piggy-back down the stairs.

Inuyasha turned the corner to his kitchen, Bang hot on his heels, and placed Rin on a bar stool. "What the hell are y'all doin' here so early on a Monday? I have something planned before I go into work."

Kagura smirked, placing a bowl of dog food on the floor for Bang. "We know what you have planned. I wish you would just ask her out and stop pussy-footing around."

Inuyasha cut his eyes at her and growled. "Mind your own, wind wit-." When a large hand made contact with the back of his head, Inuyasha squeaked and turned to see his brother leaning against the counter.

"What your tone, little brother. I'd hate to kill you so close to Christmas." Rin made an audible gasp at her father. He cut his golden eyes to her. "Oh fine. I hate to _maim_ you so close to Christmas."

"That ain't much better, daddy."

The daiyoukai shrugged. "To answer your crude question, Kagura has some things to do in town today and since Rin is out of school for the holidays, she is tagging along to do some shopping."

"I closed the shop down today so I could get everything we need for Christmas day. Besides, since this year your heart seems to have grown three sizes, -thanks to a one Miss. Kagome Higurashi-, you'll be spending Christmas with us this year. We came by to see how you're doing is all."

Inuyasha snarled and flopped down on a bar stool next to Rin. "I don't get why you didn't cook breakfast at your _own_ home."

Kagura's crimson gaze lifted from the bowl of pancake mix and settled on his face and unruly hair. "Well, would you like for me to take my famous pancake batter and leave?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Um- no. No, you, Rin and the pancakes can stay, but can he leave?" A clawed thumb was tossed up in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagura laughed. "So plans for today? I know with who, but what are you two going to do?"

"I haven't made it to get my parcel yet, but its-"

"Right here." Sesshomaru slid the familiar brown package across the counter. "I stopped by to sign some paperwork this morning and Sango met me at the front door. Said to give you this and it would save her a trip out here."

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled.

Finishing the last of the pancakes in the skillet, the wind sorceress wiped her hands on the red apron she sported and leaned against the counter on her forearms. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Open it stupid." The words held no venom or hate as she slid the package to him.

Sighing at the three sets of eyes on him, Inuyasha took the package and ripped it open. A red, glossy box met their stares and on the lid was an old-timey movie reel with a box of popcorn decorated with white, black, yellow and red stock paper. He removed the lid and out fell the note. Rin picked it up and smiled. Inside the box was a string of popcorn.

 _On the Eighth Day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee;_

 _The colors of Christmas,_

 _Are oh so Bright._

 _But nothing beats,_

 _The black and white._

 _Merry Christmas, your Secret Santa_.

"That's clever." Sesshomaru mused. "A traditional black and white movie. I don't think I would have ever thought of that."

"That's because you're an ignoramus." Inuyasha mumbled. Once again a large hand made contact with the back of his head. "Stop doing that!" He growled. The oldest Tashio merely crossed his arms with an eye roll.

Flipping four large pancakes on a plate, Kagura slid it to Inuyasha with a smile. "I take it you're going to invite Kagome?"

"Yeah." No one missed the faint blush that spread across his nose.

Snatching the plate from her Uncle with a smirk, she lifted the canister of syrup. "So, any idea who the real S.S is, Uncle Ash?" Rin asked, pouring a glob of thick, sugary goodness on her pancakes.

"Those were mine!" He whined before Kagura slid another plate to him. He gathered it up and scooted down a seat from his niece. Sticking his tongue out, he poured some syrup on his stack and took a large bite out of the side. "No."

"No?" Rin sighed. "It's romantic right?" The females smiled dreamily as the men rolled their eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you plan to watch this movie tonight?"

Around another mouthful, -which was too much for a human to consume at once- Inuyasha nodded. "Ye'h. W'y?"

"Because tonight is the new moon." The fork clattered against the plate. "I take that as you forgot all about it."

"Ugh! I hate this time of the month. Geeze, it's like having a damn period."

Kagura snorted. "Yeah right. Menstrual cycles are ten times worse than loosing your demonic side for one night. Ours last five to seven days and we actual bleed out of our-"

"AH! Shuddup! Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted as he pinned his ears back. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Does Kagome know about it?"

"I guess she'll find out tonight." Inuyasha scarfed down his breakfast and made a beeline for his room. He needed to get out of his house before blood was really shed and no, not the female kind. He shuddered at the thought.

-IK-

Kikyou giggled as Suikotsu kissed her neck as she made omlets for the three of them. "Stop, before Kagome walks in here." Her fiancee smiled against her smooth skin, but the assault did not waver.

"Too late." Kagome gagged as she covered her eyes with a delicate hand. "Get a room."

"I would love to, if your sister would put down the spatula."

Another round of mock gagging noises ensued. "Grosssss."

"Oh shuddup you. If it was Inuyasha you'd be all giddy." Kikyou placed three omlets on three different plates with a side of coffee. "See, that bright, red flush speaks volumes."

Kagome was indeed quite red at the mention of Inuyasha. "Whatever." She took a plate and a cup of coffee. "Anyway, 'Kotsu, are you planning on keeping the house you own in Harperville or are you going to finally move around here? It's a pain to drive an hour just to see you."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Finish y'all's breakfast. I have a surprise." He wiggled his brows as he took a bite of his omlet and groaned. "Oh gods, Kiki, this is fantastic." He took another big bite.

"Pace yourself." The twins warned.

As soon as the food was eaten, the coffee was drank and the table cleared, the three made their way out the door. "So what's the surprise?"

"Kags, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

She huffed and puffed out her cheeks. "Meanie."

Kikyou laughed and wrapped her arms around Suikotu's for warmth. "I'm excited!" With a laugh from the man beside her, he bent down and kissed her temple.

Across town near Hilltop, where Inuyasha and Kagome had their fifth day together, black, iron fencing with a large gate, surrounded a beautiful two story, New England-style colonial house. The exterior was white clapboard with dark, gray shutters and front door. The roof was steep-slanted with three triangular, casement windows and narrow eaves. The best feature was the covered, front porch that extended form one end of the house to the other with white pillars and rails. Kikyou and Kagome stared far longer than Suikotsu thought they would as he leaned over to close both of their gaping mouths.

"Well?"

"It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed as she leaned against the fence. "I didn't know they remodeled it!"

"Last month they finished. You never noticed?" He asked and all she did was shake her head with stars in her eyes.

Clearing her throat, Kikyou looked up at him. "What are you trying to say by showing us this? Because I know you."

Kagome looked back at the two of them. "Who lives here now?"

Kikyou turned back to the house. "I don-" The sound of jangling keys cut her off.

"You and I do, or we will after the wedding." He placed the keys in her palm.

Tears gathered in her brown orbs as she stared at her hand, her twin's squeals in the background fell on her deaf ears. Kikyou looked up. "Are you serious? Don't mess with me because this is like, the greatest gift ever and if you're pulling my leg, so help me 'Kot-" He bent down, embraced her tightly and planted his lips firmly against hers. Kikyou gasped then kissed back with equal fever.

Kagome pulled out her cell with a quiet awe, and snapped a couple of photos. Kikyou would want to add this to her _best-things-to-ever-happen-to-me_ box. When they pulled apart, tears were falling down her sister's cheeks and both their faces were deep red. When he confirmed that it was indeed their home, Kagome laughed. "Let's go check it out!"

-IK-

It was nearing six o'clock when Kagome was making her way back the Gazette. Inuyasha had sent her a text earlier in the day to ask her to meet him there that night so he could share his latest gift with her. Of course she already knew what it was, but she didn't know what movie it was going to be or where. As soon as the large, brick building came into view, so did a head of black hair and deep brown eyes. Kagome was taken back as she slowed her pace. _Who is that?_ In her defense, he was handsome, very handsome, but nothing compared to Inuyasha.

Kagome hesitated before nearing the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting on this beautiful woman to accompany me to a movie. You wouldn't happen to be free would you?" That voice was just so familiar.

Her cheeks flushed. "Well- that's great and all, but I actually have a date with someone else, so if you would ex-"

"Kagome, it's me. I'm Inuyasha."

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned around to face him. "Inu- what the crap? You're human?!"

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm half-demon remember? I turn human on the night of the new moon." He gestured up to the sky and she followed his now blunt finger towards the sky. No moon in sight.

"Oh, I feel stupid. I read that before in one of my grandfather's old books. I can't believe I never even asked. You know I knew you sounded familiar."

Inuyasha leaned close to her. "It's nice to know you'd turn down a good-looking stranger for my half-demonic self." His breath fanned against her cold cheeks.

"Wha- yeah- wait, who said anything about good-looking?!" She stuttered.

He only laughed and pulled her into his side. "Come on. I have a movie picked out, since my latest gift was to watch a black and white movie with popcorn!"

"Really? That's really cool! I love black and white movies! What did you pick?"

"A classic. _A Christmas Carol_ from 1951. I also have a large box of buttered popcorn. You in?"

"I am so in!" She was getting excited. "Where will we be watching this movie?"

"My house of course. Come on, wench." His brown eyes sparkled in the street lights and Kagome's heart melted once more.

Tucked into his side, Kagome snuggled in a little bit deeper as he guided them to his home. _This was a great idea. He seems so much more Christmas-y._ She tried to hold in her giggles.

Inuyasha was holding her a bit to tightly, but he blamed the snowy weather. As they neared his house, -which was now decorated with a ton of christmas lights around the edges of the roof and windows- his only hope was that his family was gone. The ascended the stairs and before they walked in, Inuyasha turned her to him and smiled.

Kagome was about to ask about the delay, until she looked up and noticed a bundle of mistletoe dangling from a red ribbon above the doorway.

"My niece and sister-in-law decorated the house today, including the outside."

Kagome grinned. "Oh really? Well, then I guess we shouldn't break tradition." She fisted his red scarf and brought him down to her level. As he pink lips pressed against his, he only wished he could smell her scent that usually engulfed him at a time like this. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her tongue danced with his as they explored the other's moist cavern. Hands moved from body to hair in a matter of seconds and soon the kiss was no longer gentle, but full of raw passion and hunger.

When air became to much, they parted. Inuyasha cursed his human side in that moment when he could no longer hold his breath as long. His eyes focused on her delicate face and swollen lips and her pink tongue that slid along her bottom lip before disappearing back inside. "That was amazing." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded as he wiped a stray snowflake from her reddened cheek. "It was, but let's get inside, you're freezing."

They shared the same _hundred-mega-watt-smile_ as they crossed the threshold and closed the door with a soft _click_.

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day nine has in store for our favorite couple!


	9. Chapter 9

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Nine December 20, 2016:

-IK-

She was warm and cozy, but when something wet and cold rubbed against her cheek, Kagome groaned. Sitting up, -letting the warm blanket fall from her shoulders- she gave a sleepy smile at the intruder. "B- Bang?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the large dog as he sat happily on his hind legs, tail wagging and tongue hanging from the side of his mouth.

 _Woof Woof Woof_

Movement from her left caught her eye as a voice shrouded in sleep spoke. "Bang, shuddup."

Kagome turned to him, brown eyes wide, as she noticed Inuyasha laying underneath her. Scooting off of him in a hasty attempt, Kagome fell in the floor in a heap. Bang didn't hesitate to snuggle her crumpled form. "Bang, s-stop." She giggled.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sat up quickly and knelt down to help her. "What are you doing in the floor?"

"Ow."

"Yeah, I bet it did hurt, wench." He pulled her up to sit on the couch, Bang laid his head in her lap. "Yer acting like yer starved for attention." Inuyasha muttered. His dog ignored him.

Popcorn littered the couch cushions where they were laying from their battle the night before. Who could catch popcorn out of the air with their mouth first. It turned into an all out war which ended with most of the popcorn on the couch and floor, but by the looks of it, Bang had acted as a vacuum cleaner during the night.

"I can't believe I fell asleep during the movie. I need to get to work." Kagome noticed that the half-demon gone human was back to his original appearance. Amused golden orbs assessed her appearance. "What?"

He smirked. "Nothing. You just look cute when you first wake up." A clawed finger brushed a stray raven lock being her right ear.

The blush did not go unnoticed by the half-demon. "W-well, then so do y-you." Her voice cracked and she face palmed. "I had fun last night, but I really need to get to work and write my article. I'm a late as it is." Kagome stood up and smiled at the gorgeous man below.

"I had fun too. However, today is supposed to be day nine, and I bet there is a gift waiting for me today. So, how about ya meet me at my office this afternoon and we'll see what it is."

A smile so big it could have split her face. "Of course! I'd love to."

Inuyasha stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you really have a good time last night? I'm sorry I feel asleep. Damn human body doesn't work as good as my demonic side."

Sliding her hands up around his shoulders, Kagome leaned stood on her tiptoes to press her forehead against his. "Whether you're a half-demon or human, I like you for who you are on the inside, Inuyasha."

If Inuyasha wasn't already falling for Kagome, then she just stole his heart with that. Leaning back slightly, he gave a small keh before kissing her gently. When they pulled away, both were bright red and smiling.

-IK-

Walking into the Shikon Gazette forty-five minutes late, was probably not the smartest move. "Kagome Higurashi!"

Said woman cringed. _Uh oh_. She turned innocent eyes on her sister. "Yessss?"

"I have a right mind to throttle you!" Kikyou shouted as she flew across the room and tackled her twin in a bone, crushing hug. "Where have you been? You didn't come home last night and your phone was off!"

"I'm sorry, Kiki. I was with Inuyasha watching a moive for his S.S. gift. Can you let go? You're c-crushing me."

Kikyou loosened her grip and pulled back. "Next time send a text, call or something."

"Give her a break Kiki, she was with Inuyasha. He's a good guy."

"Well, what little we know of him, sure."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He is, sis. Inuyasha is a great guy and I really like him."

Brown and violet eyes widened. "Like-like him?"

"Yes. Now, can I get to work please? I have an article to write." The raven-haired woman turned towards her desk and walked off.

Miroku turned to his cousin and whispered rathe loudly. "Holy crap! She's in love!"

"Shush! She'll hear you. Yes, I think she's actually fallen in love." Kikyou's eyes sparkled. "I'm really happy for her."

Miroku only nodded.

-IK-

Around one o'clock, Kagome stepped foot into Inuyasha's office. "Knock. Knock, Inuyasha." She smiled when she caught him staring out of his office window with his cell in one hand and the gift in the other. Kagome stood quietly as he finished.

"Yeah. I'm getting ready to meet her soon. I know what time I need to pick Rin up. Would you get off my case you ass? Yes I called you an ass, ass-hat. Whatever. Fine, I'll pick her up at seven. She can stay with me. I'm hanging up now. Uh huh, bye." He pressed the end button and turned to see Kagome. "There ya are. I was waiting on you."

"I'm here. So, what is it today?"

He gave her a grin that kinda hit her deep in the feels as he peeled the paper back gently. A dark green box came in view with a beautiful pair of golden bells with black music notes dancing around the edges. Lifting the lid, he picked up the note and handed Kagome the box. Clearing his throat, he read:

 _On the ninth day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee;_

 _Sing your joy,_

 _Sing to thee._

 _Oh how we love,_

 _the Caroling._

 _Merry Christmas, Your Secret Santa._

Kagome removed the red tissue paper to uncover a folded piece of sheet music. "Jingle Bells. That's a great Christmas carol. Oh, oh! Are we going caroling tonight?!" She folded her hands together in a plea as Inuyasha eyed her with a raised brow.

"Feh, I guess so. I have to pick up Rin, but I bet she'll love it. Mind if she tags along?"

"It's your gift, Inuyasha. Invite whoever you want, but the more the merrier!"

He laughed as she spoke so happily about spending time with him. "Great. Well, we have six hours until I gotta pick Rin up, so how about we go shopping and eat lunch?"

Her heart fluttered at his simple words. "Sounds great." Kagome walked up to him and handed him the sheet music. "I can't wait to hear you sing."

He let out a bellowing laugh. "Well, it won't be a very merry sound, but I'll give it a shot!" With that, he took her hand and led her out the door.

-IK-

"That was amazing. I have never seen someone eat so much ramen in one sitting before!" Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked down the sidewalk to Kagura's shop.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He explained his love of ramen and how it was always his favorite homemade dish his mother would make him once a week. It started when he was little and Izayoi never stopped making it for her little boy.

"How sweet. You know, my mother makes some awesome homemade ramen and she taught me-"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, halting all movement. "Wait- wait, you know how to make homemade ramen?"

"Yes."

"I'm not gonna beg or anything, but-" His golden orbs were molten with a small glint in the middle.

"Yes, I'll be happy to make you some one day."

"Soon?"

"Sure thing." He kissed her temple before he opened the door to Kagura's shop where he was assaulted by a waist-high little girl.

"Uncle Ash!" He scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"There's my girl. Are you ready?"

"Of course. Let me tell momma-"

"I see him baby. Come give me a kiss before you leave." Kagura stood beside the counter. "You must be Kagome."

 _She's beautiful._ "I am. You must be Mrs. Tashio."

"Call me Kagura. It's nice to meet you." Rin was already running to give her mother a kiss. "What are y'all planning this evening?"

"Well, my ninth gift was to go caroling. I figured why the hell not? Rin would love that."

Rin's eyes lit up. "YES I would!"

"Then let's go."

"It was nice to meet you Kagura. You have a beautiful shop." Kagome looked around as she spoke.

"Come by sometime and take a look around."

"I will. Thank you."

"Bye momma. I love you!"

"Bye sweety. I love you." With that, the trio was gone. Crimson eyes lingered on the retreating forms and her ruby lips curled in a smile. _It's about time, dog-boy._ Kagura closed the shop up and left to head home to her husband.

-IK-

"Sing it correctly Uncle Ash." Rin said as she held the notebook full of songs in her hands.

They closed in on the center of the town where the tree lighting ceremony was being held. It was almost time to light the tree and everyone had gathered around to sing. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha as he held Rin on his shoulders. When the tree was lit, the caroling began.

" _Oh Holy night, the stars are brightly shining_ -" Everyone erupted in song and it was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever heard. She looked up at Inuyasha as she sang and when she focused on his voice alone, she felt those damn butterflies erupt in her belly. He was a good singer and it was amazing.

When his golden eyes caught her staring, he turned his attention to her and sang only to her. He stepped closer so their shoulders touched, Rin's leg dangling against his chest, as he leaned down to look in Kagome's eyes. " _Oh Holy night_ -" Inuyasha finished as he kissed her cold lips gently.

Kagome was taken by surprise as she kissed back. His lips were warm and inviting as hers were cold and maybe a little chapped. When he pulled back, Rin was grinning down at them. "You are so his girlfriend." She teased.

"Can it squirt." He lifted her off his shoulders to rest her on his hip instead. "It's about time to head back to my house. Bang misses you."

"What about Kagome?"

"I have to get home so I can start on my article."

"Oh right. It's picture time! Rin hold up the folder." Kagome pulled out her cell and stood next to them, -since Inuyasha refused to let her not be in the photo- and snapped a photo of the three. All three smiles were so happy and bright, Inuyasha felt so much for the woman standing next to him. "Are you sure you gotta head home?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but how about tomorrow?"

"It's another date." He grinned.

"I never agreed to a date did I?" She teased.

"Yes, you did and I won't take no for an answer." He set Rin beside him as he pulled Kagome closer. Rin took Kagome's cell and told them to smile. Inuyasha posed for the camera with Kagome.

"Say Christmas!"

"Christmas!" _Click._ The shouted in unison. When the shutter clicked, Inuyasha pressed his forehead against Kagome's. "Do you feel it?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yes. There is Christmas magic everywhere now and days, because of you." Kagome kissed his nose. _Click._ "I can't wait till tomorrow." The shutter clicked again unnoticed.

"I can't either." Kagome's cheeks flushed, whether from the cold or because of him -who really knew- and she smiled. The shutter clicked once more.

With a dip of his head, he kissed her as she ran her fingers through his short hair. She moaned slightly as he tightened his hold as the camera clicked once, twice and three times again. The kiss ended when Kagome broke for air. "I never tire of that." She whispered.

"Me either. Let me walk you home." He grabbed her hand and Rin's as Rin handed back Kagome's cell phone.

"Thank you." Rin smirked for she knew the photos she took to surprise Kagome later.

The three walked hand in hand down the street, each one smiling brighter than the sun at noon. _Christmas couldn't get any better._ Or so Inuyasha thought.

-To Be Continued-

Until tomorrow my loves. Check back and see what day ten has in store for our favorite couple!


	10. Chapter 10

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Day Ten December 21, 2016:

-IK-

"Kikyou! Kagome! Get up!" Kagome groaned as she rolled out of her nice, warm bed. Suikotsu was going to be the death of her with his early morning rising. If he was awake, then everyone had to be awake. Shuffling into her fuzzy, pink bunny slippers, Kagome made her way down the hall to her sister's room and knocked.

"Kiki, you up?" Kagome opened the door and heard the shower running. "Kiki, Suikotsu is going to have to stop wi-" She paused when the sound of sniffling came from the shower. _What tha-_ Kagome walked through the bathroom door to see Kikyou's silhouette sitting on the shower floor. Carefully approaching the glass door, Kagome slid it open softly. "Kikyou?"

Said woman looked up through wet lashes and soaking raven hair. "Kagome, what are you doing in here?"

Ignoring the water, Kagome stepped under the running shower head and sat before her sister. She ran a thumb under Kikyou's red-rimmed eyes. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

Her twin, not caring that she was naked, launched at her sister and sobbed into her wet top. "I- I don't know how it happened. W- we were so careful. He wanted to wait until af- after the wedding! B- but I-" Her sobs got louder and harder to understand.

"Shhh. It's okay." Kagome wrapped her shaking sister in her arms and rocked her gently. The water still falling hot around them. "I need to know what happened. You can tell me."

Kikyou stilled before pulling back and wiping her runny nose with the back of her hand. Her nose was red and raw while her brown eyes were red and leaking tears down flushed cheeks. "You can't judge me. I didn't think this would happen so fast. I wasn't trying to, but it happened and he's going to be so mad."

"Kikyou, please." Her twin ran a hand against the crown of her head as she smoothed wet strands of raven hair out of her face.

Sighing, she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm pregnant."

It was so low Kagome almost didn't hear her, almost. "Oh. My. God." Kikyou was afraid to look at her sister, fear that Kagome's eyes held disappointment. Kikyou tensed when her sister began to speak, a cringe formed when the sentence stalled. "Kikyou, that's- that's amazing!" Brown eyes widened as Kagome latched herself onto Kikyou and hugged her as if she'd disappear. "I'm so happy for you!"

"But- but he won't feel that way. He wanted to wait Kagome. We're getting married in six weeks. The plan was get married, get a house and then _talk_ about kids."

"Stop. He'll be thrilled! He loves you, he loves kids and he will love y'all's baby. Trust me, just talk to him."

"I don't know-"

"I do. Talk to him. Now." Kagome stood up, pulling Kikyou with her, before turning the water pressure off. "Let's get cleaned up- er, let's dry off."

Kikyou laughed with a sniffle. "Okay." They exited the bathroom to get changed.

Twenty minutes later, after Kagome had convinced Kikyou to talk to Suikotsu, Kikyou rehearsed what she was going to say before descending the stairs. Suikotsu was frying bacon and eggs when he head the girls enter the kitchen. "Oh there y'all are-" When he saw Kikyou's red-rimmed eyes and raw nose, he removed the skillet off the eye and turned it off. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Kagome kissed Kikyou's cheek. "I love you. Everything will be alright. I have to get to work. Call me later. Okay?" Her twin nodded with an _I love you too_. When the door closed, Suikotsu embraced Kikyou as she let the tears fall once more before she finally told him what she feared would upset him the most.

She never would have guessed that he'd be over the moon at the news. He swung her around as he laughed shouting he was going to be a father. When Kikyou had voiced her fears of his rejection because they weren't married yet, Suikotsu deadpanned as he told her that no matter what order it happened, he was thrilled that she was pregnant and nothing would make him love her any less.

Kikyou let another wave of tears fall as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for everything that he was. Kikyou promised to never doubt his love again as they slowly fell to the couch with happy tears and wet, sloppy kisses.

-IK-

Inuyasha smiled when he walked through his office door. The familiar brown packaging sat perfectly still in the center of his large desk. Sango must have delivered it before she took off to the staff meeting he was probably supposed to be at as well. Shrugging, Inuyasha walked to his desk and picked up the package. "What do we have today?"

Ripping the paper carefully, he was met with a bright green box with an ice rink made out of white stock paper and little white snowflakes decorating the edges. In the center was a couple holding hands and skating. Inside the box was the usual written note and a cute, wooden ice skate dangling from red laces.

 _On the tenth day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee:_

 _On the ice is were to be,_

 _Smiling bright for all to see._

 _Dancing on blades is always fun,_

 _So go on now- RUN!_

 _Merry Christmas, Your Secret Santa._

Inuyasha gave a deadpanned look. "Ice skating? I can't fucking skate." He sighed, white ears pinned back as he felt slightly guilty for not knowing and disappointing his Secret Santa. His guilt, however, was cut short when Inuyasha heard a small knock from his doorway.

"Hey you." She whispered as she stood in the center of the frame and smiled.

The half-demon gave a sexy smirk as he set the box down and advanced towards the woman who captured more than just his fascination, Kagome was quickly capturing his heart, body and soul. When he was arm lengths away from her, he held up the tiny skate. "Date number ten?"

Kagome erupted in a fit of giggles. "When was the first nine?"

Giving a playful growl, he scooped her closer. "Every gift has been a date for me. I just didn't know it until our first kiss. So, day ten, my secret santa wants me to go ice skating -which, I can't do worth shit- but with you, it may be fun."

Kagome shifted her messenger bag and wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "Okay, date ten it is." And when his lips descended on hers softly, she wasn't the least bot surprised.

-IK-

The temperature was damn near freezing when the couple arrived at the rink. The ice was littered with people skating or drinking hot drinks around the edge of the outdoor arena. Inuyasha pinned back his ears when a young girl fell face first on the ice. A string of curses echoed through the rink as she slammed her fist on the ice. Her parents raced to help her up as she yelled that her routine was immature and she'd never win with it. It took some soothing, but the parents convinced her to keep trying. The girl eventually wiped her nose and gave a nod before taking off once more.

She did a beautiful twirl -like a ballerina gracefully twirling on a stage- before she bent back slightly and circled her arms above her head as she picked up some speed in the twirl. The blonde braid flew around her rapidly and when she suddenly stopped, she threw her arms down and bent her right knee on the tip of her skate in a delicate pose. Inuyasha was in awe as the cheers of her parents sounded around him. "She must love figure skating." He murmured.

"That's Elsa Eriksen. She's from Norway and is competing in the Junior Grand Prix next week. I did an article on her last year when she won the gold in her division at the age of fifteen no less. Her younger sister Anna won silver in her age division this year. Miroku did a beautiful piece on the finals last week. I was even shocked." Kagome laughed as she took the offered skates and sat down to lace them on.

"So, she's a figure skater. Rin always wanted to skate, but when Sesshomaru and Kagura took her to a rink, she fell three times and that was all it took for Sesshomaru to scoop her up and walk out without a second glance. Kagura was pissed that he didn't give Rin a chance, I mean squirt was only five at the time."

Kagome laughed. "Somehow I can see that. Well, we should have invited Rin then."

Inuyasha smirked. "I did." When he spoke, Kagome looked up from tying her laces. When she asked where and when, Inuyasha pointed across the rink at his niece, who was waving enthusiastically at the two. Kagura's crimson eyes met hers and she smiled.

"Sesshomaru is going to be mad as hell, but I don't give a damn."

"She's the light of your life isn't she?" Kagome stood next to him.

A red blush spread across his cheeks as he adverted his golden orbs. "Yeah."

The raven-haired beauty giggled before she took the ice to skate towards Rin. When she got closer, Kagome bent her knees in a squatting position as she glided towards the young girl. Kagura smiled when her daughter laughed and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck in a hug. "Kagome! I am so glad Uncle Ash invited us. Daddy has no idea, but even if he did, mommy would of brought me anyway." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm happy too. So, shall we dance?" She asked, standing and holding a hand out to Rin. The young girl took her hand and bowed. "We shall." With that, they took off.

Rin was actually a bit better than she had expected. "When did you learn to skate?"

"I roller blade at home. Mommy had part of the back yard into an asphalt rink for me to practice during my summer vacation. I just took what I learned from that and implied it to the ice skates. Daddy is afraid I'll really hurt myself on the ice since you don't actually wear protective gear with a leotard, but at home, he makes me wear the full body gear. It's embarrassing."

Kagome laughed as she skated around her. "Well, it paid off." Rin watched as Kagome did a routine she said was from a class she took as a child. Inuyasha finally had his skates on and was getting ready to take the ice, when Kagura tapped his shoulder, bringing his attention to Kagome. His mind went blank, void of all thoughts that didn't concern her. In that moment, he never thought she looked more beautiful.

Raven hair danced around her, mingled with the bright red scarf she wore, -one that looked oddly like the one he had tucked away in his desk drawer- her arms spread out as she lifted her right leg and bent forward. She touched the ice with her right hand before she twirled around and began to skate faster and faster until she readied herself for a triple toe-loop with a salchow. Kagome stepped down on her right foot, propelling herself into the air where she completed a perfect triple loop. Kagome landed on her right foot as she glided out with her left leg arched delicately in the air. The dance was completed with a beautiful layback spin.

Rin erupted in cheers as she slid to a stop next to Kagome. "That was awesome! Where did you learn to do that?"

Panting, Kagome smiled placing her hands on her hips. "I- I took a class when I was younger. My sister and I did it to appease our grandfather because figure skating was better then martial arts, -which is unlady like-." Kagome bent down to whisper. "However, we ended up taking martial arts in high school."

Rin grinned. "Uncle Ash! Come on!"

Inuyasha was still stunned when Kagome skated to the edge and tapped his nose. "You're it." He gave a goofy grin before taking off to meet Rin. Of course his skating could use a lot of work and it was amateur at best, but he laughed as Rin tried teaching him the basics. She explained that it was a lot like roller blading and eventually, they found a rhythm.

Kagome took a seat next to Kagura. "That was beautiful."

Blushing, she smiled. "Thank you. It's a lot harder when I only do it every now and then. My sister is actually better. I hope she has a little girl so we'll have a reason to come more often during the winter."

"You're twin is expecting?"

A delicate hand flew to her mouth. "Oh crap. I don't know if she's telling anyone yet."

Kagura's ruby lips curled in a smile. "Your secret is safe with me." The two women chatted about any and every thing and somehow the conversation ended up on how Sesshomaru and Kagura ended up together.

"The shop I own has been around for a long time." Kagome nodded remembering when Rin had explained how her and her parents were demons and that they had been around a long time. "I was two-hundred and eighteen when I met Sesshomaru. He walked into my shop one day with an icy scowl and as royal as ever. I figured he came from a royal family, which he is, but when I approached him, his demonic aura seemed evil."

Kagome gasped. "Was he?"

Kagura laughed. "Oh yes. He was a ruthless demon, but over time, he became less cold and more- _civil_." Crimson eyes sparkled at the memory. "That is actually why he was there. His father had remarried to a human -Izayoi- and he wasn't thrilled about the whole thing. Of course they had been married for about twenty years and he still was sour about it. I think Inuyasha was thirteen at the time. Anyway, Toga wanted Sesshomaru to buy Izayoi a birthday present to show he could be civil to his stepmother."

"He seems fine now." Kagome commented as she looked at the half-demon dancing with his golden eyed niece.

"Now, yes. He came to get a gift for her, but all he did was complain about how pathetic my store was and how un-unique my antiques were. I had been collecting items through the years and had things museums could only dream of. So, I confronted him. We argued the whole time until he placed a blue snow globe with gold etching down on my desk. I rang it up and he left without another word." Kagura chuckled at the memory. "He came back a week later and told me I was an obnoxious wind-witch with no personality."

Kagome gasped. "Wow."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I reared back to tell him off, but then -here's the kicker- he proceeded to slap down a business card. When I asked what it was, he growled that he was taking me out to dinner that night to be ready. I was speechless. He turned quickly and fled, -silver hair blowing behind him- and when I finally closed my mouth, I looked down to read _Sesshomaru Tashio CEO of Tashio Enterprises_."

"He asked you out just like that?"

"Yes. When I asked why, he told me that he didn't like anything in the store except me. Apparently I am the only one who can handle his holier-than-thou attitude. I give it right back to him." She laughed. "We ended up married a year later and it took a while for me to get pregnant, but eventually I did. Rin changed his life. He became less of an ice lord and more of a tolerable man. With her he's like goo. He may not show his emotions well, but he's a great father to her."

It was a wonderful story and Kagome sucked it all up. "Y'all are a great family."

"Maybe someday you'll be apart of it?"

Before the blushing woman could answer Kagura, Inuyasha and Rin skated up. "What are y'all talking about?"

"About how you use to sleep with Mr. B-"

"Say one more word Kagura and I swear-" The threat hung in the air.

Kagura laughed as she stood. "Come on Rin. It' getting late. Time to head home." Rin hugged them goodbye and took her mother's hand and left.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "What is it with the women in my life and constantly making me miserable?"

A delicate hand took his. "I'm sorry." She pulled him onto the ice and grinned. "Us women are always making men miserable."

He smirked. "You haven't made me miserable at all." He pulled her close as they danced across the ice.

"You skate a lot better than you led on." Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Rin helped a lot." He admitted lowly. "She's a good teacher, with a lot of things."

Kagome smirked. She pulled him closer in her personal bubble so she could look into his eyes. "I'm having a great time."

Inuyasha surprised her by spinning her out and dipping her back. When he leaned forward, his breath ghosted her cheeks. "Me too." Then he kissed her deeply and passionately. Pulling back for air, he pulled her upright and smirked. "Picture?"

Kagome's cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were lined with tears from the cold air. Her breath was panting out in puffs as she opened her mouth to say yes. He cell phone was cold against her hands as she positioned it put to take a picture of the two. When the shutter clicked, they smiled.

-IK-

Kagome walked through the doors to the Gazette in a great mood. Her article from the rink practically wrote itself and she had the perfect picture to add to it. She really wanted to name it _Love on Ice_ , but since it was supposed to be about him finding his Secret Santa, she decided on _Blades Against the Ice_. Kagome didn't think she could be any happier.

Miroku was standing next to her desk when she came in. He wore a grin so wide, she thought his face would split. "Why are you grinning like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Well, I just talked to Kikyou and I am beyond happy for her, but also because you just received this in the mail." He handed her a manilla envelope. "Open it."

She took it cautiously and opened it carefully. Inside was a note addressed to her and a newspaper from another company. She read the letter and instead of squealing like Miroku expected, she placed the paper down. "Miroku, that job is over a thousand miles away. I can't leave Kikyou and you." _And Inuyasha_. She silently added.

"I talked to Kikyou and she's thrilled for you. She wants you to take it. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine here. My job is secured here. They loved your series on the Secret Santa and after the holidays, they want you to fly out and work as a journalist for them. It's a high pay raise with benefits and you get to see a whole new place."

"I- I don't know. Let me think about it." She hugged him before turing to leave. "Oh and don't tell anyone until I figure this out." With that, she was gone.

Miroku gulped. He had already told Sango. Maybe she wouldn't tell Inuyasha.

 _Maybe, just maybe._

-To Be Continued-

Until later my loves. Check back and see what day eleven has in store for our favorite couple! ONLY two chapters left! Then I can finally finish the New years ficlet that I started on a month ago! Thank you for your patience!


	11. Chapter 11

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

Now, be warned: this chapter is the beginning of the end. It's going to be full of drama and angst. So technically, it won't have a happy ending like the ones before. But fear not! I will have a happy ending to the entire series. So keep seated and enjoy the ride. ;)

My loves, this is for you.

Day Eleven December 22, 2016:

-IK-

Sango was practically dripping sweat when Inuyasha walked through the front doors at eight AM sharp. He had a spring in his step and a smile that was far too bright for his usual annoyed self. _He's in a great mood, dammit._ She straightened her posture and smiled back -albiet it was an awkward smile- but a smile non the less. The half-demon, in the most un-Inuyasha-like manner, twirled around and handed Sango an envelope. The brunette eyed the white envelope cautiously. "What is this?"

Golden eyes sparkled as he softly shoved the paper into her hesitant hands. "It's a bonus. I wanted to make sure you knew how grateful I am that you made me give Kagome a chance on the Secret Santa thing." He gave her another mega watt grin before bouncing into his office where he knew the eleventh gift was waiting for him.

Sango face-palmed for she knew something he didn't know and she wasn't sure how long she could keep such a secret from him. As she opened the envelope and saw what bonus he had given her, she nearly fainted. Guilt welled inside her and Sango had to bite her tongue to keep from confessing. "Kagome better come clean, or I'll burst." She muttered as she made her way to Inuyasha's side.

"I knew it would be here. I can't wait to see what it is. Sango, call Kagome please. I want her to meet me."

Gulping, Sango pulled out her phone. "W-when and where?"

His right, black brow rose when he caught her stutter. "You okay San?"

Nodding quickly, she repeated herself. "When and where sir?"

 _Sir? When did Sango start to refer to me as sir?_ Shrugging it off, he peeled back the paper to the brown, package paper. "Now, if she can and at the cafe on Broad. I want to take her to breakfast." He continued to open the gift and smiled when he pulled out a green box decorated in white stock paper with silver glitter and snowflakes on the edging. In the center was two large, white snowballs that appeared to be sailing through the air. He lifted the lid carefully, removing the note and picking up a styrofoam ball covered in silver glitter.

 _On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee;_

 _Throw away your worries,_

 _Leave behind your cares._

 _Bring along a friend,_

 _and throw snowflakes in the air._

 _Merry Christmas, your Secret Santa._

"A snowball fight? Huh, that's sounds interesting. I'll call Kagura and see if I can pick up Rin on my way to see Kagome. Did you get ahold of her yet?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, she'll meet you there soon. Shall I call Kagura?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I got it. Go visit that boyfriend of yours." He waved her off in good graces.

Sango did not need to be told twice. She fled the office and the building, racing for the Gazette as fast as she could in three inch heels.

-IK-

Kagome sat nervously at a table in the cafe she and Inuyasha visited frequently. She knew this as going to be the hardest thing she ever did, especially after all the things they had been through together. She twisted her fingers around one another until she heard her name being called as she was met with two pairs of golden eyes coming up the stairs to the second floor of the cafe.

Rin grinned as she flew to hug Kagome. Her raven locks pulled back into a tight braid, flew around her as she skidded to a halt and embraced the startled woman. "Kagome! Uncle Ash said we're going to have a snowball fight!"

Kagome smiled, despite the pain she was feeling, or was it guilt -no, it was both- and nodded. "If that's what the eleventh gift is, then I guess so. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am! So is he." Rin hooked a thumb over her shoulder to point at the half-demon staring fondly at Kagome.

"Hey." She smiled.

Inuyasha closed the distance between them to cup her face softly and kiss her. "Hey back." At the sound of Rin's giggles, Inuyasha blushed and pushed the child behind him. "Can it squirt." Rin just giggled some more.

Kagome was lost in his eyes and the determination to tell him about the job and her being his secret santa, flew out the window. He grabbed her hand as Rin grabbed the other and they tugged her gently out the door.

Her heart broke just a little at the thought of telling the truth. Before they made it to the lobby of the cafe, Rin released their hands and flew down the steps as if she were on a mission. "Daddy!" She jumped the remaining step and landed safely in her father's arms. The young girl nuzzled his neck, smiling ear to ear.

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Daddy's girl hands down. You should have seen him when she was born. I swear his heart grew three times that day." Kagome laughed at the pun used referring the Grinch, but in this case the Ice Lord himself.

"In other words, he melted a little?" Inuyasha snorted with a nod.

Sesshomaru had the faintest hint of a smile curl his lips as he held his daughter. "Rin, what have I told you about jumping off the stairs like that?"

"Sorry daddy, I was excited to see you."

"Hn." He kissed her temple before setting her on her feet. "Ah, Miss. Higurashi. I hear congratulations are in order."

Kagome paled as her brown eyes snapped to his face in horror. _Oh please no. Not now._ However, luck was not on her side.

"I was just informed that you were offered a job at our Seattle post."

"Seattle as in Seattle, Washington?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome who could only nod dumbly.

"Yes, brother. Washington."

"But that's three-thousand miles away!"

"It's actually _only two-thousand-eight-hundred and fifty-seven point six miles away_." Kagome whispered.

"She was offered a very impressive job, Inuyasha. I was intrigued in how she did it until I received a call from the Editor in Chief stating that her piece on your Secret Santa article was in fact impressive. It sealed the deal. They want her there after the first of the year. I thought she would have told you."

Kagome shook her head. "I was going to, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Inuyasha's forehead developed a crinkle as he thought for a moment. Soon he was wrapping his arms around her. "You deserve this, Kagome. I am happy for you. We can make this work between us. I'm not letting you go again." He whispered in her ear.

Tears welled up in her eyes and when she blinked, they fell hard and fast. She gripped his back and half cried, half laughed as she kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sesshomaru bent down to kiss his daughter's head before he gave a snort and walked up the stairs. "I'll see you tonight, brother."

"Yeah."

"Oh and Inuyasha-" said half-demon released the crying woman to look up at his brother. "-if you return Rin to us with even a the tiniest scratch, I'll maim you."

Rin huffed out a " _Daddy!_ " before Inuyasha flipped him off. "I know how to take care of my girls!" With that, he grabbed them both and bolted for the door.

-IK-

Sango knocked on the door to the Higurashi house, panting. She expected Miroku to answer, but when Kikyou opened the door, Sango squeaked. "O-oh, K- Kikyou. I was expecting Miroku."

The newly, expecting mother laughed. "I see. Well, even though he doesn't technically live her anymore, you're welcome to come in. He's actually eating us outta house and home."

Finally catching her breath, Sango laughed as she was led through the door. Miroku was indeed in the kitchen eating Kikyou out of house and home. When violet eyes landed on his woman, fork half way to his open mouth, he dropped said fork and ran to her side. "Sango. Please tell me you didn't mention anything to Inuyasha."

Closing her eyes and leaning back, Sango wiped spewed bits of eggs off her face. "Miroku, say it, don't spray it!"

Miroku covered his mouth and finished swallowing. "Sorry, love."

Kikyou handed her a napkin. "Did you tell him?"

Thanking her for the offering, Sango shook her head. "No. I left as quick as I could. You have to understand the guilt I feel for keeping this from him. He is so happy, I mean _disgustingly happy_ , and he gave me a bonus for Christmas and I can finally pay off my car-" Sango rambled as the other two looked at her as if she was growing another head. "-it's killing me! He finally found someone to make him happy, _really happy_. And since his mother died, he finally found his Christmas spirit again. Inuyasha is a lot of things, but being common sense smart isn't one of them. For the love he hasn't figured out Kagome is his secret santa-" She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth as Miroku's fell open.

"Excuse me?! Kagome is the one whose been giving him all these gifts?!" Miroku shrieked like a harpy. Sango and Kikyou nodded. Violet eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "You knew too?"

Kikyou lifted her arms in a shrug and nodded. "I did, but so what? I'm her twin. She tells me everything."

Her cousin was having none of it and growled. "That story got her a new job, away from us, you know." Again the twin nodded. "I'm happy for her too, but did she plan this out all along?"

Kikyou smacked him upside the head. "No, idiot. Kagome just wanted to show Inuyasha the Christmas he had forgotten. He's the one who brought her home nine years ago during that blizzard that almost stranded her to the campus."

Sango's brow lifted up as she looked to Miroku for confirmation. "The one she fell in love with?"

"Yes. The job was just as much a shock to her as it was to us. Let her figure things out." Kikyou kissed his cheek. "I'm going to eat, if you left anything for me to eat that is."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"And you better no have eaten my last donut." She warned as she made her way to the kitchen.

Sango jumped as his eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed her wrist hissing for her to run. He pulled her along to the door and started throwing on his coat and shoes. Sango was about to ask what was wrong when she heard a loud thud and a scream. "MIROKUUUU! You ate my donut?!"

Said man paled as he drug his girlfriend out into the snow. "You ate a pregnant woman's food?" He nodded. "What the hell, Miroku?!" She smacked him twice, just for being an idiot.

-IK-

Rin laughed as she hid behind a large tree in the park, large, white balls of snow flying in every direction. Peeking around the tree, she noticed her Uncle's back to her, -obviously he was honed in on Kagome's direction- and she let a ball of ice sail through the air. When it collided against his broad back, she stiffened when he stood straight and turned narrowed golden orbs on her. Rin squealed, ducking for cover. "Kagome! He's gonna get me!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he snuck up on her and tackled her to the snow with a tickle fight. Rin squealed harder, alerting Kagome to the attack. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of raven hair as Kagome darted behind a bench. "Silly wench, I see you!" He paused the attack on his niece to stare at her hunched form.

Kagome laughed as she stood up, right arm behind her back. "I know." With a wink to Rin, that went unnoticed, the eight year old giggled and shoved a handful of frozen water down her uncle's shirt. He yelped, jumping up unaware of his sneaky wench. Kagome let loose a string of snow balls she had pre-made to assault the half-demon.

"I was a diversion!" Rin yelled as she took off running.

Inuyasha growled playfully. "Oh yeah?" With wide, golden eyes, Rin gulped and took off running as fast her demonic legs would take her. Kagome stared wide eyed at the speed in which she was displaying and never noticed Inuyasha until it was too late. He barreled into her, tackling her and smothering her with swift licks to the neck and cheek. "Ew! Doggy kisses!" She howled in laughter.

Rin stopped to add to the dog pile, pun intended, and laughed with Kagome. When everyone caught their breath, Rin noticed something shiny on Kagome's scarf. "What's this?" She pulled back her hand to reveal silver, glitter-coated claws. "Glitter?"

Kagome shot straight up and tried dusting herself off, but it was too late. Inuyasha held up one end of her scarf and investigated the substance. He recalled the glitter from his gift he received only a few hours prior. When he finally put them together, he heard his brother's earlier statement in his head: _"-I received a call from the Editor in Chief stating that her piece on your Secret Santa articles was in fact impressive. It sealed the deal."_ It sealed the deal Frowning, he turned to her. "Kagome?"

She gulped, but smiled anyway. "I was going to tell you-"

"That you're my fucking Secret Santa?" She gasped as she sat back causing Rin to stand and move back at the flare of Inuyasha's demonic energy. Rin mumbled a quiet _'Uncle Ash?'_ before he too stood. "What the actual hell, Kagome?!"

"I was going to tell you, but being a Secret Santa is kinda self explanatory! It was a _SECRET_!" Kagome defended, standing as well, dusting off the snow coating her jeans.

"A secret my ass. You used me!" He howled, Rin backed away when she noticed the red seeping into his golden hued eyes. She sat on the bench Kagome had hidden behind earlier that day.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

"You started the whole thing to get a story out of me! You only used me to get a promotion didn't you?!"

"What? No! I would _never_ do that! I never expected anything from doing this-"

"Oh bullshit! You planned it from the moment you saw me again. Use the guy who was buying the Gazette so she could advance her career. Did you know I was back in town when you "ran" into me that day?" Inuyasha's anger was morphing from pissed off to sad fast.

"No, Inuyasha. Miroku told me to do a piece on the man buying the company so I could prove I was fit to do my job since you were buying us out."

He pointed a clawed finger in her direction. "You admit it! That fucking pervert told you to write about me! You just added a little glitter and girly shit to the mix! Clever girl."

It was Kagome's turn to fume. "Watch your mouth about my family! We had no idea it was you! I had no idea! Honestly. I just didn't want to get fired. The only reason I did the twelve gifts was to help bring back your Christmas Spirit, jerk!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah right. This was all a ploy and I can't believe I actually believed it. I can't actually believe I trusted you." He spat.

"Hold on a minute! I didn't think this would end up twisted-"

"Well, it did. Here I was falling in fucking lo-" he shook his head. "-no, you pull this shit. You betrayed my trust, and my feelings!" He pushed past her to walk away.

Kagome's eyes widened with tears at the sentence he almost finished. Before she could think, she scooped up some snow and threw a snowball, -hard- at his back. "You jerk!" Inuyasha stopped, but never turned around. "I never meant for this to happen. My feelings were real. They _are_ real. I had nothing to do with the job. I never knew anything about it. In fact I never even agreed to take it. As for the gifts, I was just doing that for you. Inuyasha, please. I love you." The tears fell like a waterfall.

He stiffened, but soon shook it off. "Rin lets go." He reached for her hand and she hesitantly took it. Her eyes still pinned on Kagome's face, tears still streaming freely down reddened cheeks and her nose slightly damp.

"But, she said she-"

"I heard what she said. Did you hear what I said? Let's go." He growled.

Rin cringed at his tone, but nodded and followed her uncle quietly. She looked over her shoulder to see Kagome fall to her knees, hands clutched to her chest and still crying. She heard a faint whisper and by the look on Inuyasha's scrunched face, he heard it too.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome watched as they walked through the falling snow to get in his truck and when the sound of his engine roared to life, she covered her face and howled out her despair. She couldn't possible watch them drive out her life forever.

It was at that moment the sound of shattering erupted in the air, Kagome being the only one who heard it. When she took a shuddering breath, she realized it was the sound of her heart breaking. It wasn't until several minutes later did Kagome drag herself from the snow and walk home.

 _Inuyasha. I have to make this right._

Inuyasha viciously wiped tears from his eyes as he refused to cry in front of his niece. Apparently, she was the only girl in his life who loved him unconditionally, for the woman he fell head over heels for, stabbed him in the back. He figured Kagome was walking back home laughing at how foolish he was for trusting her. _"Who could ever love a half-demon like yourself?"_ He sneered when the thought crossed his mind. "That bitch." He hissed.

Rin sat quietly in the passengers seat. She knew he was just upset, that he really loved Kagome and this would fade soon. She reached over to touch his white knuckles gripping the wheel. Almost instantly, Inuyasha relaxed and held her tiny hand. No words passed between them the whole ride home.

 _Please, whoever is up there listening. Make this right. Uncle Ash and Kagome belong together. Don't let this be the end._ Rin opened her eyes and smiled. Things would work out. She just knew it.

-To Be Continued-

I'm sorry. I am not an angst writter. I'm all puppy kisses and rainbows covered in smut! Until later my loves. Check back and see what the LAST day has in store for our favorite couple! ONLY one chapter left! Then I can finally finish the New years ficlet that I started on a month ago! Thank you for your patience!


	12. Chapter 12

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

A/N: In which each day, Kagome gives Inuyasha a gift signed by his Secret Santa in hopes of bringing back his Christmas Spirit.

I got the idea from Hallmark as a prompt. Im just using the idea for the story, the only thing I kept the same from the movie is the newspaper, so don't sue. I do not own Hallmark or Inuyasha and Co. So, enjoy! I'll post a ficlet a day until December 25th. Enjoy everyone!

DONE! FINISHED! FINITO!

Day Twelve December 23, 2016:

-IK-

Kagome finished typing up the last article for the Shikon Gazette. Sighing, she pressed print and shut down her desktop for the last time. Kagome looked at her desk, littered with pictures from the past ten days she spent with Inuyasha and the last few with Rin as well. When the memory of the fight resurfaced, Kagome willed the tears away, gathered all the photos of the two of them and put them in a purple folder. She placed the folder in her bag, stood up and made her way to Miroku's office.

"Kagome-"

She held up a hand. "I made up my mind. I am going home to pack. I love you Roku." Kagome hugged his neck.

"I love you too, Kags." Hugging her back tighter than he meant to, Miroku kissed her temple before she pulled away.

"Take care of Sango."

"I promise."

Kagome kissed his cheek, leaving the Shikon Gazette for good. Walking down the street to Inuyasha's office, she took a deep breath then walked through the door. Kagome ascended the stairs until she was met with Sango sitting at her desk. "Kagome?" The brunette closed her laptop at the site of her friend. "What are you doing here?"

The messenger bag hanging on Kagome's hip held two important items. She dug through it and produced a rolled up newspaper, secured in a red ribbon, and a familiar, brown package. "I need you to give these to him for me."

Sango looked at the gifts and sighed. "He doesn't want them. In fact he is taking a personal day and refuses to be bothered."

"Please try?" Kagome held them out to her once more.

Sighing in defeat, Sango took them. "I'll try."

"Thank you, Sango." They shared a smile and a brief hug. When Kagome was gone, Sango texted Inuyasha and told him what happened. He replied with a _Keh, whatever_ and she was left with the only thing she could do, drive to his house and shove the gifts down his throat.

-IK-

Inuyasha tossed his cell phone on the couch. The text he received infuriated him immensely. What could Kagome possibly get out of giving him another gift? _Pfft, like I'm going to take it._ Huffing loudly, Inuyasha plopped on the couch. "Rin! Are you okay in there?"

His eight year old niece came walking though the archway of his kitchen with two bowls. "Mom said to stop being a _Debbie Downer_."

The half-demon growled. "Tell your nosey mother to leave me alon-" A furious gust of wind assaulted him and he gulped at the spike of youkai in the house. "-on second thought, is that food? Tell her thank you."

The wind ceased. "Nice cover up." The child smiled and hopped up beside her uncle, handing him a bowl of ramen.

"This is what I'm talking about. Thanks Kagura!"

"You're welcome, jerk-face!" Came the angry reply.

Rin giggled as her uncle gulped once more. They shared a laugh before digging into the beefy, ramen goodness that his sister-in-law made. When Rin finished her bowl, in which Inuyasha had eaten four before she finished one, she took Bang and ran upstairs to the guest room. Kagura emerged from the kitchen and leaned against the wall. Inuyasha heard her, but he refused to acknowledge her. Kagura's crimson orbs dug into his skull. "What?!" He barked.

"Watch you're tone." She made her way to her purse on the coat rack and dug around before pulling a white envelope out. The wind demon sat next to her brother-in-law, placing the envelope into his lap.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and cautiously flipped the tab up before pulling out the contents. In his hand he held a thin stack of glossy pictures. "What tha-" flipping through each one, his eyes widened, "-where did you get these?"

"You're niece is a smart one. She took multiple pictures on Kagome's phone one day and then sent a ton of them to her father along with a few from y'all's snow day."

Inuyasha looked back at the prints and thumbed one of him and Kagome kissing on the night they went caroling. He had her wrapped in his arms securely, clawed hands dipped into her raven strands and their mouths fused together lovingly. Rin had captured a beautiful shot of them. The next one was of the three of them sledding down Hilltop. Inuyasha was grinning while his two favorite girls sported laughing faces. A smile formed on his lips until the previous fight suddenly surfaced in his memory. He scoffed, tossing the photos onto the coffee table. "So what? I liked her, big deal."

Kagura folded her arms across her chest. "Ehh! Try again, buddy."

"What do you mean try again?"

"You. Love. Her." Kagura enunciated every word with a poke to his chest, right over his heart.

He batted her hands away. "What do you mean _love_? She used me, Kagura. That's low."

"Stop acting like a wounded puppy. I don't think for one moment that she did what you think. The gifts were nice and they made you so happy. I have never seen you this happy, not since Izayoi was alive." Kagura's voice softened as she placed her hand gently over his.

Inuyasha held his scowl for as long as he could, before he deflated with a frown. "Look, I get you're trying to be nice, which is beyond weird, but she did what she did and I can't just get over it. I have never actually been in love before."

Kagura chuckled. "I knew it."

"So what? It doesn't matter now."

Kagura patted his hand before standing. "It matters a great deal." With that, she walked away leaving him to stew in his emotions.

He waited until she was gone before gathering the photos back up. Inuyasha took his time going through them, running his fingers over her smiling face. Kagome invaded his every thought and to say this both delighted him and angered him was an understatment. "Kagome-" The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. "What now?"

Inuyasha drug himself to the door and when he opened it, he was greeted with an angry Sango. "Here." The gifts from earlier were shoved into his chest. "I demand you open them."

Anger flared back up within him. "No."

"Now." She hissed. "Kagome is innocent in this whole thing."

"Yeah right. I-" Sango smacked him with the rolled up newspaper. "Ow! Bitch." He seethed rubbing his forehead.

" _Now_." If looks could kill, Sango would have been six feet under. Rolling her eyes, she shoved them at him again. "Oh stop glaring at me, you immature baby. Just open them. Please."

"Fine!" Growling, he snatched the items up. Sango followed him into the house as he flung himself on the couch. Noticing the photos of them everywhere, she crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Shove it." He hissed.

The smirk remained on her smug face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as well as the newspaper. On the front page was the photo of Kagome and himself nine years prior when they built their first snowman. A strangled noise came from him as he read the article:

 _"Nine years ago, I was an awkward, homesick Senior in college and a blizzard stood between me and my family for Christmas. Inuyasha Tashio delivered me home. In my time of sadness and anger, Inuyasha was there for me for no other reason than it just being the right thing to do. So when I learned how Christmas had become a void for him, I wanted to make him whole again._

 _My plan was to deliver to him twelve gifts for each of the twelve days of Christmas, but I fell short by one. And although this article has no rhyme, glitter or charm, it has the one gift I never enclosed: my_ heart _. Its the best I can do. Merry Christmas, Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha was gripping the paper so tight, the edges tucked in his claws ripped. He flung the paper down and scooped up the box. Inside was a note along with a large, red heart buried beneath white fluff.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

 _My Secret Santa gave to thee;_

 _My heart is yours,_

 _And I'm sorry I lied,_

 _But the past becomes a present,_

 _With me at your side._

 _I'm sorry, Inuyasha._

 _Kagome -You're not-so-Secret Santa_

Inuyasha sagged back as the note fell before he jumped up and stormed from the house. Sango stood awkwardly for a moment when Kagura and Rin appeared from upstairs. "Where did he go?"

Sango shrugged at the woman. "He read this paper and then stormed out." Bending over to pick up the discarded paper, Sango read the same article. "Oh my-" a huge grin broke out across her face.

Kagura shifted to get a better look as Rin knelt down on her knees to gather the fallen note in her claws. When she read the letter, she looked up at the ceiling and grinned. _Thank you._ Rin clutched the note to her chest.

Sango and the Tashio women smiled.

-IK-

Kagome gave one final look around her room before she stuffed the remaining clothes in a box. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, she sighed, picking up the box, and walking down the stairs. "Kiki, you there?" When she received no answer, she set the box on the couch. "Kiki?" Looking around, Kagome was surprised to find a box laying in front of the door. _I thought I gave Sango the gift today._

"Kagome? Are you calling for me?" Kikyou peeked around the corner of the kitchen as she watched her sister pick up a package from the hardwood floor. "What's that?"

"I don't know. I thought I gave this one to Sango, but it's not from me." She said with a shrug.

"Open it then."

Kagome smiled and peeled the paper back. A red box lay beneath the brown and a beautiful gold and silver star decorated the lid. Curious, Kagome opened the lid to reveal a note, handwritten in sloppy writing, and a golden, star-shaped ornament covered in golden glitter. Choking back a sob, Kagome lifted the ornament gently.

"It's beautiful."

Kagome nodded and whispered. "I can't believe he remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"How mom collects star-shaped ornaments. I told him how much I loved looking for unique ones for her." Kikyou gave her sister a soft smile as she picked up the note and handed it to her. Kagome swapped the items, clutching the note a little too tightly a she read:

 _The best of the twelve secret gifts, Kagome, was the gift of Christmas._

 _I thought I'd lost it forever after my mother died._

 _And for that, I will always love you._

 _Here's to many more with me by your side._

 _Inuyasha._

Kagome gasped as her big, brown eyes lined with tears. "Here." She handed Kikyou the gifts and flung her coat and scarf on. "I have to go find him."

Kikyou just chuckled. "Go."

Kagome kissed her twin's cheek. Flinging the door open, she paused when she caught the man of her dreams, standing on the sidewalk.

"I thought you'd never open tha door." He grinned.

Kagome descended the icy steps slowly until her feet hit the sidewalk and then she was running towards him. He opened his arms, welcoming his wench as she collided into him. Her lips settled on his with a fiery passion. Clawed fingers dug into her hair as he gripped the base of her neck, while the other hand drifted to her waist to haul her against him. Kagome's body molded to every curve of his body like a perfect puzzle piece.

Kagome was the first to lose oxygen and pulled back from his lips. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lashes were wet with tears. Inuyasha kissed each eye gently. "I'm sorry."

"No. I am. I should have let you explain what had happened."

Her hands were fisted in his coat, her knuckles white from the grip. "I didn't use you. I swear it. I was more shocked by the news than you were. All I could think about was leaving this place behind, my sister and cousin, but mostly leaving you. I don't think I could, -no, I can't- but I have to tell you. I took another job."

Golden eyes went from warm to cold. "What?!"

Before he could over react, -which she knew he would- Kagome kissed his reddened nose. "It's not in Seattle, it's only two hours away. I'm moving across the state line, less than a hundred miles away." She watched as he visibly deflated with a huge sigh.

"Oh good. That's better. I'm happy for you-" when her eyes lit up with glee, Inuyasha bent down to brush his lips against hers, softly. "-I mean it."

Kagome giggled as she nuzzled his nose with hers. "I have something for you." Her voice was a whisper against his skin. Just then Kikyou opened the front door and brought out a medium sized box with a large red bow on the top. Gently, she handed the box to Inuyasha as he stared puzzled at the twins. "What-" Kagome smiled. "Just open it."

"Keh." The half-demon removed the lid and what he saw literally had him near tears. He removed the object, holding it as if it would shatter within his grasp, -and considering the age of the gift, it just might. All Inuyasha could see was his mother when he gazed at the snow globe in his hands. It was the exact one his mother had spent years trying to find for sale. The base was silver with golden etchings decorating the base. The globe itself was large and sparkled like a rainbow in the sun. Inside was the ever beautiful, raven-haired angel and from the look in his eyes, the angel resembled his mother, Izayoi. Inuyasha carefully turned it over then back up right again to see the small, white flakes dance in the water around the winged beauty. "How?" He croaked.

"Kagura and I spent the better part of the past few nights looking for it. She found an antique shop in New York that had recently gotten it at an estate sale. She pulled a few strings for me and I purchased it, as is. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." He whispered. "She would have loved it too." Kagome gave a genuine smile at the man she loved as he gazed at the globe for a few moments more.

 _"The reason I love this snow globe so much, Ash, is because the silver and gold remind me of Toga, Sesshomaru and you, my sweet boy."_

 _"And the angel inside reminds me of you, momma! I'm gonna buy that for you when I am older. I promise!" Izayoi laughed as she scooped her five year old son into her arms and kissed his cheeks over and over. Inuyasha squealed and squirmed as he attempted to escape her grasp. "Momma that tickles! Only baby need kisses! I'ma big boy now!"_

 _"You will always be my baby." She kissed his nose. "Always."_

"-yasha? Hello, can you hear me, Inuyasha?"

Golden eyes snapped up. "What?"

"I said, are you okay?" Kagome cocked her head to the side like a cute puppy would have done, as a worried expression etched across her face.

"Yeah. I was thinking of my mother. How did you know I would come back?"

Kagome winked. "I didn't, but I believe in Christmas Miracles. You know-"

"Christmas Spirit and all that. Yeah. I know." Inuyasha placed the globe back in the box and set it down beside them. "I can't thank you enough. You know I love you. I never told you yesterday, but I fell in love with you the first day we built that snowman nine years ago."

A deep, crimson blush blossomed on her cheeks as she smiled. "I love you too. I'm so happy to be in your arms again." She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tip-toes to gain better access to his lips as he bent down to meet her halfway.

"This time, I will never let you go." Inuyasha sealed the promise with a kiss.

-IK Epilogue-

"Do I really have to be here?"

Brown eyes snapped to meet golden ones in a heated glare. "For he last time, yes." She hissed. Both jumped as the door, in which they stood before, opened with a jerk.

"Uncle Ash! Aunt Kags! Come in. Kikyou and Suikotsu are already here and so are Sango and Miroku." Ten year old Rin shuffled out of the way to let her favorite Aunt and Uncle in.

Kagome smiled as she made her way into the kitchen to greet the hosts and her sister. When a small head of raven hair peeked over her sister's shoulder, Kagome squealed. Her twin jumped slightly at the sound, but turned with a grin to meet Kagome reaching out with grabby hands, chanting, _Gimme-Gimmie_. With a grin and an eye roll, Kikyou handed her one year old daughter over to the greedy aunt. Baby talk bubbled from Kagome. "Kaori loves her Aunt Kagome. Doesn't she?" Kagome kissed the child's chubby cheeks as Kaori gurgled and smiled at her silly aunt.

Inuyasha walked up to them to kiss Kaori's cheeks as well. "She's loves her Uncle Ash even more." Rin was standning next to Suikotsu and growled.

"Oh, so now you have a favorite niece?"

Kikyou laughed. "Don't worry sweetie, I think Uncle Ash has enough love to go around."

Grinning, Inuyasha picked Rin up. "Of course I do. You'll always be number one in my book, squirt."

Kaori gave a teary eyed sniffle towards Inuyasha, who almost melted like a popsicle on the fourth of July, until he gave a panicked look. Kaori started to giggle, a small tickle in her brown eyes. "She fooled you." Suikotsu laughed as his daughter's laugh became contagious.

Kagura was in the next room entertaining Miroku and Sango, who were now happily engaged, while Sesshomaru sat next to his wife reading a newspaper. "Oi, don't you get tired of reading those? We _own_ a newspaper company. I'd rather not think of work while at home."

"Hn. That's what makes me more intelligent, little brother." The comment flew right over the half-demon's head.

"So, when are you planning of having kids?" Kikyou asked the lovely couple next to Kagura.

Miroku grinned as he took Sango's hand in his. "We're trying- OW!" A nice size lump formed on his head.

"We'll wait until after we're married and after Kagome there gives us that bundle of joy to love and spoil." Sango gestured to the large baby bump Kagome was now sporting.

Said woman glanced at her husband and then back their family surrounding them. Kagura and Kikyou knew that look all to well. Kagome handed her niece back to her mother as Kikyou eyed her twin suspiciously. "Kagome-"

With a grin, Inuyasha took his wife's hand. "Guys, we have something to say."

Everyone, including Sesshomaru, turned their attention to the couple standing in the doorway. "I went to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby yesterday-"

"Oh I love this part of the pregnancy!" Rin squealed, earning a look from her father. Rolling her golden eyes, she muttered an apology for interrupting the news.

"It's okay, Rin. Anyways, we're not having just one baby-" Inuyasha started.

"We're having twins! A boy and a girl!" Kagome blurted.

"Oh my Gods! Seriously?!" Kikyou hugged her sister with one arm, careful not to squeeze Kaori in the middle. Rin erupted in a YES and hugged Inuyasha rambling on about two more half-demons and their fuzzy ears. Everyone shared a hug and a kiss or two until Sesshomaru gave a snort. "Two offsprings from Inuyasha? How unfortunate. Isn't a man child enough for you woman?"

Kagura's aura flared in the middle of her congratulatory hug to Kagome and the stoic demon rolled his eyes. "Fine. Congratulations, little brother and Kagome." He went back to reading his paper, hiding his face as a smile broke out across his intimidating demeanor. He secretly couldn't wait to have a niece and nephew to spoil, just like his daughter.

As the excitement settled down, everyone gathered at the table for the meal Kagura and Kikyou had prepared. Kaori sat nestled between her parents, Rin nestled between hers with Sango and Miroku on the opposite side of the table. Kagome was next to Kikyou as Inuyasha was between his wife and sister-in-law with Sesshomaru head of the table.

"I never would have expected to be surrounded by a group of people so odd as this one, but I am grateful for the company of family and friends. To my brother and his wife for the oncoming babies. To Sango and the pervert for the oncoming wedding. To Kikyou and Suikotsu for Kaori. And to my wife, -my love- and my daughter, -my joy- for having the patience to deal with me." He raised his wine glass. "I shall never speak this much again, because Kagura is making me make this written out speech- oomph-" a kick to his shin changed his tone, "-I am still grateful for you all. Cheers."

Kagura smiled at the chorus of cheers and clinking glasses and she leaned over to kiss his lips gently, whispering a thank you against his mouth.

Inuyasha noticed the exchange and smiled as he reached over to touch his wife's growing belly, his son and daughter kicked happily against his warm hand. "I love you, Mrs. Tashio."

"I love you too, Mr. Tashio." Kagome kissed his nose.

"I would have never been this happy if it wasn't for you filling that void in my heart with all those Christmas gifts two years ago. You have no idea how happy I was to receive that last gift."

"Which one? My heart or the snow globe?" She giggled.

"Your heart, but the snow globe was an excellent touch." He winked and bent forward to kiss her. "Thank you, for everything, Kagome."

"No matter what, I'll always be by your side." Kagome kissed him gently unaware of the surrounding, genuine smiles of their family directed towards them.

Life couldn't have gotten any better than this.

-Fin-

OH MY GAWD! I finished it. I finished it and it only took 2 months and a few days! I am so damn thrilled to be finished with this. You have no idea. I LOVE everyone who supported this and left me messages, liked and reblogged the series. It means so much! Now, onto my New Years ficlet. keichanz, that one is for you. ;)


End file.
